Do You See The Winding Road?
by Just-Human
Summary: Yusuke has always had a strage life. Even knowing his demon heritage, there is more to him,for there is something else that runs through his blood. In a new mission his team of spirit detectives must team up with Harry Potter and join the world of magic..
1. The Way It Is

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu nor do I own Harry Potter. They belong to there respected owners.

**Do You See ...The Winding Road?**

Ch.1: The Way It Is

It was a cloudless night. Stars were shining brightly with the full moon directly overhead. The city was flooded with light polls and traffic lights. It seemed as though everyone was riding home because the streets were full. A car tried to beat the traffic light by speeding up but it didn't make it. A truck rammed into it causing a big disturbance. Others on the upcoming traffic seemed to have no way out but to crash right smack into the crash adding more to the devastation. Yells of the horror, and screams from the victims could be heard. Yet up on top of a few story building two men watched as the people below them panicked, going ever which way.

"They look _and_ act like ants don't they," laughed one of the two men.

"Sure do. They run away when danger is near leaving others behind just to save their own hide. No honor... no honor at all."

"Well, what do you expect from those humans, those muggles, even those wizards and demons. They are truly blind... Heh no matter soon, very soon they will finally be forced to open their eyes."

"That's right. ...Here," He tossed the other a square picture with handwriting on the back of it. "I want you to keep an eye on him for me...and..."

The other looked surprised, "But... he's..."

"Yeah," the other nodded, "He's..."

"My Lord, my lord. I'm sorry to disturb your rest but everything is going according to plan, all is well my lord and master."

Lord Voldemort sighed out of frustration. He had just regained his full strength a few days ago. He already knew his plan would work; he has been through it a hundred times already. What he wanted right now was to be left alone so he could go back to remembering his final night with his closest companion, partner, and friend. He turned to Wormtail, the one that just spoke.

"Good. Now leave." Wormtail did as he was told. Once Voldemort knew for sure that he was gone, he whispered. "Soon..." He held a sheet of paper and a square photo with writing on the back.

* * *

The sky was a bright blue with hardly and clouds out. The sun was directly about the city, indicating it was about noon. The city was alive with people. Cars, trucks, vans all packed the highways trying to go someplace to eat for their lunch break. At Sarayashiki Junior High all the students were doing pretty much the same thing, well almost all of them. The only exception was a 14-year-old boy who looked to be asleep on the ruff of the school. He has been there for quite awhile. 

Yusuke Urameshi was lying on his back eyes close and a small content smile plastered on his face. For him days like these were the best. _No missions from Koenma, no demon chasing... yeah, _Yusuke sighed, _this was the life_. Well, a life part of him wishes for, the other part well... lets just say likes to fight. Yusuke could have stayed like that all day. He would have to, if it weren't for a certain blue hair death reaper that came floating down to him a few hours later.

"Yusuke, Yusuke wake up!"

"Huh oh Botan what is it? Can it wait tell later I'm trying to fall asleep here."

"Grrrr... Yusuke!! This is important!!"

That woke Yusuke up. "What is it Botan."

"Koenma. You know that he's been really stressed out about something, right." Yusuke nodded remembering that a few days ago when he went to go visit Koenma He was walking up and down his office mumbling to himself. He didn't even get mad when Yusuke had called him a toddler. "Well just a few moments ago a visitor came by. I don't know what they were talking about he had closed his office door. Then out of no where he opened it up looking startled and told me to go find you and the others. Hiei and Kurama are already there. I just need you and Kuwabara. So hurry it up! We need to find him."

"Well, lets see, it's about uh...one," just then the bell rang, school was out. "Uh hahaha I guess I OVER slept."

"Ghaaa! Then where can we find him."

"Don't know."

"Grrr! Yusuke!" Botan looked like she was going to beat him to a bloody pulp.

"Ahh Botan! Don't worry. Don't worry! He's probably just walking home. If we leave now we may be able to catch him before he gets there." Yusuke said backing away from her, arms flying out in front of him.

"Well what are you waiting for lets go!" She grabbed Yusukes' arm and flew off the roof to the school grounds below. She practically drags him all the way to Kuwabara. Botan was going really fast, so fast that when she and Yusuke turned a corner—BAM! Yusuke had jut crashed into someone.

"Damn it BOTAN! Look where you're going!"

"Hey, Urameshi!! Get OFF!"

"Huh oh."

"Geez Urameshi you should look where you're going!! Crashing into people is not polite."

"What! I-It wasn't MY fault! Botan! Grr!"

"Ha ha Sorry Kuwabara. It was my fault. It's because—OH yea! Spirit World! I need to take the both of you there so come on."

"Huh why?"

"Koenma will explain once we're there. So let's go!" With that Botan grabbed both of their hands and dragged them into an ally there she went to one side stretched out her hands in front of her. She started to type on an invisible keyboard. After about a minute a door appeared. Once opened there below them were the many ogars running around with huge stacks of paper. "Well Yusuke get going!" Yusuke sighed then started to walk to the opened door. Then it hit her she forgot to warn Yusuke....

"Yusuke watch out for that first—" Bang! Too late.

Yusuke, in the form of trying to stop him from falling flung his arms all around. It had caught an innocent and surprised Kurama. Caught off guard he grabbed hold of Yusuke to steady himself but since Yusuke was already falling that didn't help much. Then end result had Kurama and Yusuke in a very awkward position.

"Owww. That hurt." Yusuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh sorry Yusuke. You surprised me," Kurama said as he got off him.

"Its ok Kurama," Yusuke moaned as he got up and dusted himself off. So far since he woke up his day has been louse. Twice now he crashed into people. "Now BOTAN, on the other hand," he said now glaring at her.

"Oh Yusuke, I really was trying to warn you this time," Botan giggled, trying to rid the image that just took place. Yet try as she might she couldn't but that was ok having Yusuke around always seemed to break the tension, any tension. It was just something about him that told you 'It's ok now. Everything will be fine.' Botan sighed; _yes that is exactly how he is. He may act tough and all, but in the end he has a good heart._

"Well, if you all are finished, Koenma has something important to tell us," Hiei, somehow got into the room without the others knowing, was standing out on the door frame arms crossed. The others didn't even notice his presence.

"Oh right! Come on now we have to hurry," Botan said. She led them through the maze halls and right in front of Koenmas' office. His door was ajar. There were two people there, Koenma and the other, who Botan knew was the one who came just a few hours ago. Botan cleared her throat. Koenma smiled at her.

"Botan did you find everyone?" Botan nodded. "Good, everyone in my office." Once everyone was in He closed and locked the door. "Alright everyone," Koenma said looking at all of them closely. "This is a very god friend of mine, Professor Dumbledore."

The addressed man stood up and nodded. He was a very old mad with a long white beard and half moon spectacles on top of his nose. There was something in his eyes that Yusuke couldn't put his finger on. It was like wisdom and ignorance, obligation and duty, devotion and neglect. He was going to say something but Koenma started talking once again.

"He is the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Hogwarts..." Yusuke said aloud. _That... that name sounds familiar. _

"School?" Hiei asked confused. But it seems he wasn't the only one for Kuwabara and Kurama added, "Witchcraft," "Wizardry."

"Yes," said Koenma the idea of magic and witchcraft had no effect on him, as if he knew and expected such things.

"But is that possible, magic and all? There are no such things. No there couldn't be such things around." Kuwabara asked.

"Kuwabara, you know there are demons, ghosts, spirits and Maki world, how can't you not believe this. Even just consider it," Yusuke said.

"WELL, how can YOU believe this so FAST!" Kuwabara said sort of offended.

"Think about it. It sounds reasonable especially through all the weird things that have happened to me." _And,_ Yusuke thought,_ that letter I read when I was little. It talked about that school... Hogwarts and a boy...what did they call him? Oh yeah, 'the boy who lived'. I don't know who he is or why they called him that but..._

"Yusuke is right," Kurama's voice startled Yusuke out of his thoughts. "It does sound pretty reasonable. At the very least we should let the Headmaster tell us why he's here."

Dumbledore smiled and stood up. "Thank you Kurama. I will tell you why I have come."

"HEY how did you know his name!" Kuwabara spoke up once again.

"Because I told him," Koenma said, "He also knows that you're spirit detectives and about your missions. He also knows information, which will help him on his mission, and in telling him such he will also give us detail information on your new mission."

"So does he know about our personal bio?" Hiei asked

"Yes."

"What!" replied Hiei much harsher than he expected to.

"It is essential that he knows everything, for on your new mission you all will risk everything."

With those words... everyone in the room grew quiet. The room itself grew tense and cold, even though the windows or air conditioner wasn't on. Nobody, not one of them spoke for several minutes. This is the way it is. The way it's always is. Loosing everything, or gaining everything. Yusuke sighed inwardly then spoke up deciding to break the uncomfortable silence in the air.

"When do we leave for our next mission Koenma? Are we going to go to this school? That would be cool. A new way to beat you Kuwabara, and no way you can win," Yusuke smirked.

"Yeah right Urameshi! You beat me, HA! Even at this so called magic school."

"Humph!! I'll like to see you try!"

"Alright come on then let's fight right now!"

"Fine I'll show you!"

"Hey now's not the time to fight you guys," Kurama tried to reason with them. "Maybe after words, but not right now!"

"Hmmm... Just let them be." Hiei said slightly amused. He liked to see the big idiot make a fool of himself.

Botan giggled knowing full well that Yusuke said the magic words as always to break the tension. Yet it doesn't matter what Yusuke says for it won't erase the words that Koenma uttered. After this little fight they'll have to come back to reality. _But_, Botan thought, _even for a short time of bliss after those strong changing words it's worth it._


	2. Pawn Movements

Authors Note: I would like to apologise for the long wait! Im so sorry! I'll try to update faster! I promise!! oks oks well umm disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Harry Potter. never have, never will. Oks that finished on with the story!

**Do You See ...The Winding Road?**

By

Just-Human

Ch.2: Pawn Movements

As everybody knows that once Yusuke and Kuwabara start fighting it well take a while for things to settle down. With a sigh Koenma thought, don't _they know that this is urgent,_ _that this mission needs to be counseled and thought thoroughly with them?_ With another sigh he decided just to let them be for awhile; everybody needed breaks right. He looked over at them curiously wondering what were going through there heads. But he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him, they were being themselves; with no lies but with whole honesty, and this is how he remembered them, this is how he will always remember them.

Hiei, the short demon who usually doesn't show any emotions; was at this moment his emotions have snuck out enough for the trained eye to see. Dancing across his eyes was an amused yet satisfied glint in them as he watched the scene in front of him play out. _Being in this team_, Koenma smiled, _has helped him much_.

Koenma's eyes drifted to the one standing to the side of Hiei. His hands drawn up, his voice a little louder than usual trying to get the attention of the two boys on the floor, but having little success. Finally giving up Kurama sighed and took a step back. With a shake of his head he said, "Those two are really thick headed." But even as he said that Koenma noticed the contempt simile that played on his lips.

Moving Koenma's eyes to the two in front he noticed Kuwabara trying to get Yusuke off of him; yet all he was doing was getting himself in a deeper hold but being the stubborn person he is he wasn't about to give up. Stubborn and loyal to the end; this is how Kuwabara is. He has grown lots, and not just in power. Looking him over Koenma noticed the fire of life in his eyes.

Then finally looking at the leader of this so called rag tag team he couldn't help but be amazed by him. Yusuke has grown the most; in power and maturity since all this started. Yusuke was on the ground with a strong hold on Kuwabara and didn't seem to be letting go any time soon. He had a huge grin spread across his face, and the laughter in his eyes shown brightly. Koenma couldn't help but respect and admire him. Sarcasm in the face of danger, a grin in times of sadness, and laughter in the times when it's needed the most.

Koenma sighed. He was going in to deep. There was a new mission at hand, one that was very urgent and needed the attention of everyone. With a loud yell he was able to stop the commotion.

"Good now that I have all of your attention again, we must talk about this new mission of yours. This is going to be very different than your usual mission. First of all I believe an explanation of what's going on is in order.

"As you know that there are magical people in this world. They are wizards and witches and, yes Kuwabara; I assure you they are very real."

Kuwabara who was just opening his mouth to question him shut it.

"Now many years ago..." With that Dumbledoor continued with Koenma's story of what has been happing in the magical world, the defeat of Lord Voldemort, the child who lived, and how Voldemort's regained his powers. As Dumbledoor went into the subject of Harry and how he got his scar; Yusuke's thoughts pulled at him. _So the boy who lived is really important. But why would my mother have a letter about him? _

Deciding to ask Dumbledoor a question he asked, "Does everyone know about Harry. About what he did? Even the non magical people?"

"No," Dumbledoor said. "The only ones who know this are magical people or those that have connections to magic, but that's all." _Then_, Yusuke thought, _if only magical people and those connected to it can know of him; how does my mother know him? How does she know of a boy who lived? _He was pulled out of his thoughts as Koenma called him.

"Yusuke I have a special mission for you." Yusuke looked at him suspiciously. "You must be with Harry Potter at all times, you will guard him and will not be separated from him; am I clear."

"Sure."

"Now I believe that Kurama and Hiei aren't going to Hogwarts for their prime mission will be to help the Order of the Phoenix. The Order of the Phoenix is a group of resistance that has been gathering against Voldemort. This Order is what you will join, you must help them carry out missions; got that."

"What about me?" Kuwabara asked slightly put off. "What do I do?"

"You, Kuwabara, will assist Yusuke; but I also more importantly, keep and eye on the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Her name is Professor Umbridge."

"The what?"

Koenma sighed, "Everything will be explained in detail when you arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Hogwarts? Were leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow?"

"Yes you all will stay there for about 2 months. There hopefully you will learn the basic spells to get by at Hogwarts and help you on this mission. You may use your spirit powers for it is like magic yet only slightly different."

"How are they the same?" Kurama asked.

"Well they both come from the same source inside each of you. The only difference is most magic users use wands and spirit energy is more of a physical training experience. Anyways I want you all to report tomorrow at 1 pm. at Yusuke's school. Since its Saturday tomorrow nobody should be there and we will be able to transfer you all to Hogwarts."

"Koenma, about going to Hogwarts and doing missions for the Order this next school year, I don't think I can do it. You see my mom-"

"...Has already given her consent." Kurama turned around quickly looking at Dumbledoor who spoke. "I'm sorry for not mentioning this before but I had to get consent from your mother."

"But she doesn't know I'm a-"

"I didn't tell her anything that will make her question her love for you. I think it best you should tell her yourself instead of someone else." Kurama smiled gratefully. "I also got your parents consent Kuwabara."

"What did they say?" Kuwabara asked

"They said whatever you decide to do is fine with them. That just to make sure you be careful."

"Now," Koenma interrupted. "You should all go home and get some sleep. Pack and rest easy for the next time we meet who knows when you'll be able to do that." With that said everyone started to leave. But as Yusuke walked out the door to the human realm Dumbledoor called out to him.

"Yusuke wait!" Yusuke stopped and turned around an eyebrow raised.

"Yea?"

"I couldn't find your mother today so she can sign her consent in letting you attend Hogwarts. Do you know when she would be home?"

Yusuke looked at his wristwatch, noticing that it was already 9:30 he knew his mother wouldn't be home. "She's probable not home right now. I don't think you will be able to catch her, so why don't I just sign it. She wouldn't care."

Seeing him talking like that so casually somehow struck a nerve in Dumbledoor. He felt the need to say something, anything to him. "She loves you Yusuke. She may seem she doesn't care but she really does-"

"I know." With that he shrugged, as if it didn't matter, but Dumbledoor wasn't fooled. He could read Yusuke's movement's very well. In his shrug he said 'its alright...I'm not a child, I know how things work.' Yusuke knew his mother loved him, the human part of him anyways. The demon part, the part that he got from his father she hated. For some reason unknown to Yusuke she loathes his father. And what makes his mother hate and ignore him is his father, so unconsciously even before he learned his father was a demon he hated him. Maybe that was a good thing, maybe not; all he knows is that it was his father that made his mother resent him. That was his life, living 14 almost 15 years of it like that.

Walking away in the direction of his house he called over his shoulder to Dumbledoor, "Don't worry about it old man." With that he disappeared in the night sky.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a place only few knew about, a man with features that made him look more like a snake then a human being grinned. Covered in a black cloak nothing about his body could be seen. In front of him an old, yet still in perfect condition, chess board was laid out. Dust seemed to have gathered on its pieces covering them in a soft layer. The game had begun a long time ago, where there use to be two instead of just one person in that chess room. The chess game had stopped only when he lost his powers but now...

Something long and pale that resembled a hand reached out and gently slid a pawn forward... the game had started up again.

This time, though, Lord Voldemort was ready.

* * *

First of all I would Like to say THANK YOU!! THANK YOU!! THANKS A BUNCH!! for the reviews! I promise to update faster!!

Yavie Aelinel: Thanks!! Here's an update! Sorry for the long wait!

Kanri Koneko (Kitty) Sage: Thanks!! And hmmm... Yusuke Tom Riddles son huh... now that's something I didn't consider...hmmm.... I wonder... muhahaha cant say for sure now but that does seem kinda neat!

Queen of the Paperclips: Intresting beginning huh... well I hope this chapter is to your expectations!

Itsuko-chan: THANKS! THANKS! Here's an update!! Again sorry for the long wait!

Well what do you think of this chapter?


	3. Blood

disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Harry Potter. never have, never will. Oks that finished on with the story! Authors Note: Yes YES it should have 3 chapters its been doing this to me for a while! so if any of you know what im doing wrong please tell me!

**Do You See ...The Winding Road?**

By

Just-Human

Ch.3: Blood

Yusuke woke up to the sounds of fumbling footsteps, followed by a loud thud. Sighing, Yusuke tried hard to go back to sleep, but knew it was futile. Every day his mother would come home from the bar drunk off her ass, barely able to keep walking let alone find her own bed. So as always, he would get up and carry her to her bed. Deciding it was better to get up and get it over with, and then maybe going back to sleep he got up and walked to the living room.

Upon reaching the room where his mother was in, the sight in front of him was a familiar one. The room itself seemed to have transformed when his mother entered it; for now it was littered with beer cans and trash. He found his mother crashed out on the couch. _Well at least this time she found the couch_, Yusuke smirked. Reaching over he turned his mother to get a better grip on her to take her to her room, but once she was facing him, a thought suddenly came to him; a thought that had been bugging him ever since his meeting with Koenma. _How, how could she know of the magical world; and why would she know about Harry Potter._

Frustrated Yusuke shook his head, lifted his mother in his arms, and took her to her bedroom. Slightly sighing he placed his mother on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Half way awake, his mother looked at him. She looked at him for several minuets until her eyes started closing once more. But before she was completely asleep she whispered, "_thank you... my son."_ With a sad smile on his face Yusuke tucked her in. In the morning, she wouldn't remember any of this. In the morning, she would be as she always is. In the morning he wouldn't be her son, only half hers.

But for him, it was alright.

* * *

Hiei is always up early, and is always on time, even though sometimes he doesn't make himself known to the others until he thinks he should. And this new mission wasn't going to be any different. Walking out of the room Genkai lend him, he walked out of the temple. The morning was a beautiful one. The clouds we full and puffy with no sign of rain; the sun was rising from the ground shining its amazing colors across the sky. Just as he was going to leave Genkai called him. 

"What is it?" Hiei asked.

"Here," With that she went back inside. He looked down and in his hands was a bit of parchment that had his name on it. Curiously he opened it up and read what was inside. It was a consent form.

**_I, Genkai, legal guardian of Hiei give him permission to attend Hogwarts for the two months of training and whatever else that may be necessary. _**

That's all that it said such simple yet complex words. Genkai was his adoptive guardian, and he was very grateful though he would never admit it out loud. He and Yukina lived with her, even though Yukina still doesn't know he is her brother; but he knew she had a vague idea. _One day_, he promised, _I will tell you. _With that thought, he left the temple completely and headed toward Yusuke's school. Always early and always the first one to arrive.

* * *

Kurama was helping his mother ready the table so they could have lunch. It was always like this, whenever she didn't have to go to work and him not having school. This was like tradition and Kurama liked it. Once they were finished, one cooking and the other setting the table, they sat down to eat. 

Ever since the meeting of the upcoming mission, Kurama's thoughts of if he should tell his mother what he really is plagued him. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not. No he WILL tell her; he's just not sure when.

"Suichi sweetie what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh it's nothing, don't worry."

"Are you sure, you know you can tell me anything."

"I know and I'm sure."

"Ok then. I know you have to leave in a little while, so I just want you to remember that I love you and that if you don't like it there you can come back anytime."

"Hai Ka-san, I know. Well, I best be going."

"Take Care Suichi-kun, and come back soon."

"I will." Kurama said and leaned over her and gave her a huge. He whispered to her "I promise." And she knew he would do all in his power to come home safe, for he never breaks promises or at least tries not to.

_One day_, Kurama thought as he ended the hug, you _will know my most hidden secret_ _I keep from you_. _The secret of what I am._

* * *

At the meeting place, three young people could be seen there. One was a redhead that was leaning against the wall, another was a short demon that was sitting on a branch, and the last person was lying down on the grass. One person was missing and surprising enough Yusuke wasn't the last person to show up... it was Kuwabara. He was last this time. 

"Sorry you guys Shizuru held me up."

"Whatever you probably slept late again," Yusuke smirked

"Yea and how come you're here early Urameshi!"

"Because I'm not lazy that's why." Though the truth was he had Saturday Class.

"What are you calling me lazy?"

A small chuckle interrupted this little scene. "It looks like you are all here." Dumbledore commented.

"Yes we are," Kurama replied.

"Good, good. Koenma had asked me to give this to each of you but I must worn you... that from now on, things well be different." He handed each of them a communicator. "I have read through your teams past missions and I can tell you now this is going to be different in almost every aspect." Then with a sigh Dumbledore continued, "This time....its more than personal. It's about..."

The Urameshi team stared at Dumbledore expecting for him to continue, but he did not. Just as Yusuke was about to question him, Koenma appeared and told them the portal that would take them all to Hogwarts was ready. Each of them retreated to where the portal stood, waiting for them to enter it.

"... It's about blood." Dumbledore whispered to himself. Not expecting the others to hear. But of course Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei did. For demons hearing was much better than humans.

_Blood_, Yusuke thought, _whose blood; and why. Is it the blood of death, or blood of life? _There were so many questions, with so few answers that people seemed unwilling to give. _Even though_, he sighed, _we are willing to risk our lives for this cause. _

* * *

The first thing the Urameshi team noticed when they appeared outside of the portal was the huge castle in front of them. _Hogwarts_ Yusuke thought. It was huge to say the least, for it seemed to be able to reach the havens with its tall towers. It was a castle that was made of stone yet from the reflecting sun it looked as if the silver was just water that somehow was able to take form all on its own. 

Dumbledore cast a look at the team and smiled at the awed faces. _Yes_, he thought, _it is always such a wonder when you gaze at the school for the first time._

"Come this way please. It seems we have to hurry for we are running late." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

When they had reached the Great Hall Dumbledore reached inside his robes but before he could take out whatever he wanted to someone came walking towards them. He had grey hair, and seemed old, tired and sick. The robes he wore were patched and shabby.

"Ah, Lupin what may I do for you?" Dumbledore warmly smiled.

"I was wondering if I may-" but he cut himself off, for he had just realized the other guests Dumbledore was with.

"Ah yes. This is the Rekai Tenti Team I told you about. The spirit detectives that well be helping us."

"I see..." he said as he looked them all over. But once he reached Yusuke his eyes widen very slightly. In his eyes a glint of recognition appeared. This made Yusuke confused as well as curious. This was his first time meeting, or even seeing this person. So how could he recognize him? With a shake of his head the glint disappeared and Lupin introduced himself.

"I am Remus Lupin, but you all may call me Lupin," He turned to Dumbledore, "I'll talk to you later since you are busy right now. Now, I best be leaving or my ride will leave with out me. When we meet again, I will ask for ya'll names."

With that he left.

"Now where was I? Oh yes," Dumbledore took out four well made wands from his robes. He handed one to each of them, and took a step back as each of them examined there wands.

"Koenma had helped me pick out witch wand would best suit each of you, for you see we are running on a very tight schedule."

"Professor Dumbledore." A person with shoulder length oily hair walked up.

"Ah, professor Snape, I would like to introduce you to your new pupils."

Snapes eyes seemed to take in each one of them through his eyes. This gave each of them a big chill though none showed this, except Kuwabara that is. But even though he did show he had some bad feeling he kept it to a minimal. It's not wise to show the enemy your weakness, or to show they have an upper hand.

"Snape will be one of the people who will teach you magic, but not yet. Firstly you all will study under Professor McGonagall."

"I shall hope you don't prove yourselves worthless." With that he left, not giving them a chance to defend themselves.

Kurama had been on his toes ever since the man had entered the room, for his very presence caused him unease. And by the narrow look in Yusuke's eyes he felt the same.

"Come, come. Now we are surely running late. I must take you to Professor McGonagall's class room."

* * *

Once they reached Professor McGonagall's class room Dumbledore hurriedly excused himself saying he had other business to attend to. It seemed that Harry Potter had a hearing at the Ministry of Magic and so had to be there to defend him. With a farewell Dumbledore left them in the class room with an old, grey haired lady. She seemed like the person that would make you obey her orders no matter what. So here they surely cannot goof off. Or so Kurama thought. 

"I am here to teach you all the basics of magic and how to hold your wands..." With that a long drawn out lecture of the proper way of holding wands proceeded.

Yusuke getting bored and tired of listening decided; heck why doesn't he just try to do something with the wand instead of just looking at it. Making sure Professor McGonagall's back was facing them he got up and held out his wand and pointed it a Kuwabara. With a full blown smirk he shot sparks out of his wand that landed near Kuwabara making him jump in the air.

"What the heck-" he yelled and looked up to see Yusuke trying to control his laughter.

"Oh, no you don't! You are not getting away with this!" and he as well took hold of his wand and shot sparks at Yusuke, nearly missing him.

"Oh now it's on!" Yusuke said

With that a fallowing commotion of chairs, desks and sparks were thrown at each other. During this Professor McGonagall turned around and started yelling at them to stop. Yet it seemed that no matter how hard she yelled they wouldn't stop.

But it seems that McGonagall was a stubborn old lady for she didn't give up easily. She started using her magic trying to fix her almost destroyed room back; when that didn't work she just started screeching at them again.

"You two, stop it now!"

Outside, the door stood two people. Hiei who was rolling his eyes at the scene and Kurama who was looking helpless not knowing what he could do. So he just stood out of there way, he didn't want to get hurt at any case.

_This is going to be a LONG two months_, Kurama thought.

And surely enough it was.

* * *

THANKS A BUNCHS TO MY REVIEWERS!! They truly mean a lot to me! I get all happy when one pops up! Thanks so much! 

kit-kit: Thank You so much! Yes the mission is here and in the next chapter things are gunna get a little hmmm... how should I put it, chaotic?

Kute Anime Kitty: Wow I feel honored then that you're reading my story! Thanks! Yea I love Yusuke too!! He's great!

Rima: Thanks! Thanks a bunch! Hope you like this update!

Queen of the Paperclips: Wow the last chapter met your expectations! I'm so glade! I hope this one did as well. Hmmm.... Well you're sort of right. That's all I can say for now! -

Karen WindStar: hahaha Thanks! I know I haven't updated soon but hopefully I'll get better at updating faster! Well here's the next chapter!


	4. Sessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I own Harry Potter. Never have, never will  
Authors note: I know I haven't updated in a long time! I'm sorry! but here's an update! OH OH and guess what today is! YES It's my B-day! So I thought I'd give each of ya a present and update! YAY! Happy B-day to me! Well on with the story!

**Do You See …The Winding Road?**

By

Just-Human

Ch.4: Sessions

With a soft plop Yusuke fell on his soft and, surprisingly, very comfortable bed. He had just come out of the showers and as soon as he hit the bed felt the need for sleep wash over him. The weeks that he's been here at Hogwarts have been very tiring and today was no exception. Yusuke chuckled to himself, yes Hogwarts had been extremely tiring but it was worth it. Especially with the very entertaining way Professor McGonagall's face would get when they would do something not according to her agenda. But today's session was there last with Professor McGonagall so he decided to make it very memorable; for her.

* * *

The day had started out like any day since they been there at Hogwarts would start. The morning bell sounded at 6 A.M. 

_Why, oh why do we have to get up at this ungodly hour,_ Yusuke complained as he sat up in bed. Going on about a month at Hogwarts and having to get up early everyday didn't suit well with Yusuke. Then again he always somehow winds up asleep in class, except for this last week which Professor McGonagall kept and extra eye on him. _Blah that old hag is always yelling at me to wake up. _With a shrug Yusuke decided just to get dress and head down stairs for breakfast.

Upon entering the Great Hall he found his teammates already there. Kuwabara was sitting at one of the long tables and seemed to be somewhere between asleep and awake. Yusuke couldn't wait till he actually did fall asleep and fall head first into his food. But that moment never came, this morning anyway. Hiei on the other hand was wide awake and seemed to be trying to break his new wand, but because of an 'incident' Professor McGonagall charmed it so no matter what he did to it, it would not break.

"Hey," Yusuke said as he sat beside Kurama who had a book in front of him. Kurama had been so fascinated and wanted to learn all he could of magic ever since they came to Hogwarts.

"Good morning Yusuke. Did you sleep well?"

"Eh, it was alright, just not long enough."

Kurama smiled, "Well this is training Yusuke. Don't you get up early to train?"

"Of course I do, but this isn't training. It's more like going to school rather than training."

"Well," Kurama laughed, "It is a school but schooling also teaches you things you will need for the future. And so it trains you to be prepaid in an ever changing world." Yusuke just rolled his eyes at him, instead of answering him with a smart remark how of course he would love it, for he was a book worm.

Arriving at Professor McGonagall's classroom she had set the desks all along the wall with four chairs in the middle. The room was surprisingly bare with nothing out but the desks and the four chairs. _I guess_, Yusuke thought, _she doesn't want to loose anymore furniture._

"As you know today is your last session with me, so I will test each of you to see if by any chance some of the lessons I have been teaching you have stayed in those head of yours. This is a test, so none of you will be able to help each other, and if you do you will automatically fail. What I want you to do, for now, is levitate one chair. Each of you only gets one chair; if you break it in any way you fail and must repeat the whole month's session."

Yusuke grinned; this was perfect just what he wanted to make this day fun. Kurama went first and levitated his chair with ease. Then next was Kuwabara who always had a little trouble with levitating things. When Kuwabara had his chair floating about two feet off the ground Yusuke's chair zoomed right into it making them fall with a loud breaking noise.

"What the- Uramishe!"

"What's wrong Kuwabara? I didn't do anything."

"Why you!" Looking around to find something to throw at him, Kuwabara saw that one of the chairs had broken its leg. Levitating it he hurled it at Yusuke. It was then that the showdown started between the two; with once again things flying about and across the room.

But as the scene between the two boys started heating up Professor McGonagall yelled and tried, though not very strongly, to stop it. When she was about to say something, a piece of wood that looked very much like a door handle, came flying at her. Her face went pale, her mouth opened slightly just before she obliterated it. Sighing once again she decided to try, try to ignore them for she has become somewhat use to such things during the month she had spent with them. "Go ahead Hiei, it's your turn."

Hiei glared at her then gave an even harder glare at his want. _Stupid useless thing_, Hiei thought. Why should he have to use it, he doesn't need such pathetic things. With a sigh he came to the conclusion that the faster he finishes this, the faster he can get rid of the wand.

But as he was levitating his chair; something came hurling towards it. He tried to steer the chair out of the way but it was no use, with a sharp noise the chair fell broken. Hiei's face was cast downward so no one was able to see his face. His hands on the other hand could be seen and they were clutched into a tight fist, shaking with uncontrolled rage. One hand came up and within seconds his chair and whatever that made it break were nothing but ashes. It was then that he decided to look up and turned towards the source that made him fail. _Fail, I failed and now I have to spend another torturing month with this wand! _Yusuke and Kuwabara gulped upon seeing the death glare Hiei was sending them.

"You- you IDIOTS! I will NOT keep this wand longer than the original two months!"

With that Hiei unleashed his energy in one huge, red explosion.

The end result had all of them covered with black ash and the room disintegrated. There was an ash stain on the wall that somewhat looked liked a dragon, everywhere else had burn spots that would take weeks to get rid of. They looked around to see if there was anything that survived the blast and what they found surprised them.

Yusuke, deciding that he could no longer fight off the sleep that was threatening to take over as he was thinking of the past events laughed as the last thought entered his mind before sleep took over.

The only thing that survived was Hiei's wand that all but had one tiny crack in it.

* * *

It seems that the two months of training at Hogwarts came and went faster than they realized, for now it was over. Training was over and so there safe period in time was now closed. They were throwing themselves out into danger once more. But for spirit detectives it was a common thing. 

"Here. Read it; memorize it for in ten seconds it will burn up," Professor McGonagall said.

"_**The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London**."_

It seemed that right after each of them had read it the paper started to smoke, then it burned itself to ashs.

"Remember that," Professor McGonagall advised them, "When you appear in a empty lot missing number twelve. Take care and good luck."

With that she left them in a square with broken houses all around. They kept walking in the direction McGonagall had told them. But as they did Yusuke's mind wondered to that first class with Snape, and how he said some very strange things that day.

"Now that you all have taken your time getting here, sit down and listen to what I say," Snape demanded. "Now I know this will be meaningless to teach you,"

Hiei coughed his agreement.

"…since each of you are nothing but brainless, reckless, muscle brains-"

"WHAT!"

"You heard what I said. And I will think this until," Snape's eyes seemed to study each one of them. Then it rested on Yusuke, "…until you prove yourself worthy."

There seemed, to Yusuke anyway, a deeper meaning to Snape's words, but after that statement Snape started discussing the lesions he will teach them. Yusuke tried to pay attention knowing this wasn't going to be a "fly" class, except he couldn't. It was the 'something' in Snape's eyes as he looked straight at him that kept bothering him.

"Urameshi!"

"Huh?"

"You haven't been paying attention to a think I have said, have you?" Snape smirked.

Yusuke smirked back, "And what has Mr. I-know-all has said that's sooo important?"

"Oh I belive most, if not all the things I say are important."

"I think not."

"Well then, I would call you a fool. For; there are many things that go beyond your knowledge that involve you."

"What?"

"The class is over, leave." With that Snape walked into his office and shut himself in.

"That was weird," Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," Yusuke nodded as they walked out of the dungeon that was Snape's class room.

That was the only time Snape said anyting weird like that. But even now, standing in front of Number twelve, those words bothered him.

"…_prove yourself worthy._

"_There are many things that go beyond your knowledge that involve you."_

"Yusuke," Kurama said, "This is the place."

Snapping his head up, he looked at Kurama; then to the empty space before them. Walking up to it he recalled what the now burned paper said. A battered door appeared and he took out his wand and hit the end of it on the door. With that the door creaked open.

And what awaited them inside was nothing short than surprising.

* * *

THANKS a bunch to my Reviewers!! THANKS THANKS and THANKS! They truely mean lots to me! so give me a b-day gift and review!

Cozyheartpenguin: hellos my dear sister! Here's the shout out for you! Hahaha I hoped you read this and liked it!

Mokulen: Thanks! I'm glad you like it and this chapter hopefully had more Hiei for you!

Itasuko-chan: Thanks!! I'm sorry its so late!

FireFox6: Thanks a bunches! Here's a update for ya!

Grand Admiral Gin: Thanks I'm glad you like it!

Cayasha: Here's the update! I hope you liked what you read!

Cattibrie393: hahaha yes I was a bit bored when I decided to write the wand fight at the end! Im glad you liked it!

Kute Anime Kitty: WOW! Thanks! goes all giggling I love the candy! Here's the next chapter!

Chang-Mi: Yes I'm trying to make my story original. I'm glad you think so!

kit-kit: Thanks! Hahaha and all will be reviled in due time! Muhahahaha the suspense eh!

Birdy06: Well I hope you enjoyed this update! And this fic all together!

:): I'm glad your enjoying it! And I can tell ya next chapeter is when they finally meet face to face!

Curry: Thanks! I hope you like this update!


	5. Missions, Suspicions, and Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu nor do I own Harry Potter.

A/N: WOW I havent updated in a LONG while! OOO well hopefully this long chapter makes up for it! its really long! Oh and I want to Say THANK You to my friend Requiem-Dragon for beta reading my story! thanks! OOO for those of you who would like a good Naruto story go check her's out! it just started but its good! Alright on with the story!

Do You See The Winding Road?

By Just Human

Ch. 5: Missions, suspicions, and explanations

Yet, before Yusuke could open the door all the way a voice from behind startled him.

"It seems we aren't the last to arrive, Bill," a man with bright red hair spoke. There were two others with him, a younger man that resembled the one that spoke with his bright hair and similar facial features. The other man had a very long overcoat that seemed strangely lumpy. "Hello there, you must be the spirit detectives Dumbledore informed us of. My name is Author Weasley, this," Mr. Weasley pointed to the other red head, "is my son Bill, and this is Mundungus."

Yusuke nodded his head; he had been informed as well. He knew all those in The Order and those connected to it. For instance, Mr. Weasley worked in the Ministry and can help The Order by keeping a close eye on the Minister of Magic.

"I'm Yusuke; this is Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama."

"Nice to meet you, but I believe we have stalled long enough. We'd best go inside, you don't know who may be listening," Mr. Weasley said quietly ushering them in side.

Upon entering the house, they were flooded by darkness that almost swallowed the hall. Yusuke, being the first to enter, made it hallway into the hall before stopping when Mr. Weasley closed the door making the hall completely dark. With a flick of his wand, he lit up the lamps along the wall.

As they were going through the dim lighted house, Kuwabara accidentally knocked down a curtain that covered a well known and un-liked painting. Almost as suddenly as the cloth had uncovered the portrait, it started screeching.

"LEAVE HERE AT ONCE! DISGRACE! IMBECILES! DON'T YOU DARE INFECT THIS NOBLE HOUSE! LEAVE, NOW YOU VILE…"

Rushing over to the curtains, Mr. Weasley and Bill tried to pull it over the large life size portrait. But they didn't get it over quickly enough, for the women that were in the photo spotted Yusuke.

"By Gods…" she whispered, "It cannot be… He is here. Finally."

That was all Yusuke could hear for the others were able to place the curtain over her. She was Sirius's mother, a noble Black; with her heart and her family going in the wrong direction. Her family, this house, and just about everything about the Blacks screamed evil. Death Eaters, those that follow Lord Voldemort, most likely.

"Sorry about that. It seems she doesn't like us here in her house. Just make sure to keep your voices down and not to trip over this, and all should be well. Now, now we must hurry. We are having a sort of party for two people," Mr. Weasley said then turned and started down the stairs.

Deciding he knew his way around this place, Yusuke followed him. Upon entering the room at the end of the hall, the first thing any of them saw were signs that hung from the ceiling saying: Congratulations Ron and Hermione- New Perfects. There were people gather around, some standing in small groups, others in front of large tables with food spread out.

"Well, I think a toast is in order," Mr. Weasley announced, "To Ron and Hermione, the new Gryffindor Perfects."

"I'm leaving," Hiei muttered clearly irritated at such a scene.

"We can't," Yusuke replied.

"You and the idiot can't, but I can. I'm here to do missions for The Order; not to attend some party-"

"Hiei, we can't leave yet. We first need to talk to Sirius and Lupin about our first mission, as well as other things. As soon as that's settled we can leave," Kurama reasoned.

"Well then, where are they?"

"Right there," Yusuke said pointing them out. They were talking amongst the other people, forming a little circle. "Let's go."

* * *

"Hey," Yusuke said once they reached them. 

Startled Lupin looked up. "Huh? Oh hey. I'm glad you made it. I was thinking you all got lost."

Behind Lupin a man with shoulder length black hair was looking at each of them suspiciously. "So you guys are the spirit detectives. Aren't you a little young?"

"Spirit detectives?" Harry asked catching Sirius words.

"That's right. Their here to help the Order." Lupin said.

As Lupin explained to Harry about spirit detectives, Sirius looked over the group again. Drifting his eyes over one then the other; he seemed to not just take in their appearance but their souls as well. Upon reaching Yusuke, a grin spread over his face and he held out his hand to him.

"I'm Sirius. Welcome to The Order," Sirius said as he shook Yusuke's hand. "So Yusuke, how do you like being a spirit detective? How old are you? And what the heck is with you wearing green all the time…"

Laughing, Yusuke shook his head. If he didn't know any better, he'd say Sirius was acting like some long lost relative that hasn't seen him in forever. Smirking up at Sirius, he gave him his well known smart-aleck answers.

"Oh, you know how it is…"

Harry, seemingly uninterested in Lupin's explanation, watched Sirius and Yusuke's interaction. He couldn't help it when his eyes narrowed when Sirius grinned at Yusuke; he couldn't help feel jealous when he saw that little sparkle in Sirius' eye that he thought was reserved for only him. Anger surged through him; he wasn't going to like this Yusuke. _No, _Harry sighed, _it's not his fault; he didn't ask for such affections._ Deciding it was best to leave, he headed towards the stairs.

"So I'm sure you guys are here for your first mission, huh?" Sirius said looking at Hiei.

"Yes."

"Here, it should tell you the jest of it. It has instructions to look for another member about a few minor details, and we'll help you if needed."

"Look," Yusuke said, "we know that Voldemort is looking for something. What is it? And where is it?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Just tell us now. We have no secrets."

"That may be, but right now isn't the time to be discussing such things."

"I believe it's the perfect time," Kurama said entering the conversation. He too wanted to know what was up.

Sharing a glance with Lupin, Sirius continued. "Alright. He's looking for two things. We know he's looking for some type of weapon. Something he didn't have last time. And the only way he can get it is by stealth."

"But what is this weapon?" Kuwabara asked.

But they didn't answer his question, leaving them in the dark.

There was something, something more to it than that. Yet no one seemed to be willing to tell more than what was said. Sighing in frustration, Yusuke decided on joining Harry and followed him up the stirs to their room. Going up the stairs side by side, both of them heard strange noise. Looking at each other, they came upon a mutual agreement and started to go two stairs at once. As they got nearer, the noise changed into a strangled sob.

Reaching the art room, they saw Mrs. Weasley on the floor. In front of her, a person laid on the floor; dead. At first, Yusuke thought the worst, until he heard Harry whisper, "A boggart." Looking back, he noticed the person on the floor change; it was indeed a boggart, changing into things that Mrs. Weasley feared the most. Her loved ones; dead.

Hearing the distressed cries, Sirius and Lupin rushed inside the room. Both ran toward Mrs. Weasley.

Raising his wand, Yusuke yelled out, "_Riddikulus_," and got rid of the boggart.

"It's ok Molly. It's just a boggart. Molly, don't…" But she was already crying on Lupin's shoulder. Her tears soaking his shirt.

"Silly, I'm being silly. You all must think me foolish," Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't worry Lupin, Sirius, I'm fine now. I was being stupid."

You could still tell she was shaken from seeing her families' death; but she was strong, she hid what she could.

A few minutes later, Yusuke found himself lying on his bed thinking of what had happened. He didn't believe Mrs. Weasley foolish at all. He knew the seriousness of The Order. He knew because of first hand experiences with his other missions he had gone through in his life. This was no laughing matter. People will die, and they could lose, but still… they should at least try, right?

Deciding rest would be best, since starting tomorrow he would see his friends off and be on a train headed to Hogwarts once more. The start to his true mission will begin, tomorrow.

* * *

"Well, I guess this is it. Later and keep me posted." Yusuke said nodding to the two people in front of him. 

"Don't worry," Kurama smiled. "We will."

"Humph, you guys better," grumbled Yusuke. He, for one, hated being out of the loop on missions. Especially now, since there still things about this whole mission that made him edgy. Things were missing in their explanations and their reviews. He didn't like it. He was out of the loop and couldn't do a damn thing about it. Dumbledore knew a big portion of what that was, yet seeing him again was very slim, even going to school there. Something was going on, but what?

Clenching his fist, he brought it to eye level. _Damn it! Just what is so important that even we can't know about!_

"Yusuke, it's about time we leave. Make sure your stuff is ready." Kuwabara yelled at him from up the stairs.

"Right, right." He waved Kuwabara away. Entering the room he, Harry, Ron, and Kuwabara shared, he noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione there.

"Mad-Eye is complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

"Guard?" said Harry.

"Yeah. Mad-Eye seems to be stressing that you need guards, though I don't see why. We are only going to Kings Cross." Yusuke stated.

"Who are you? How old are you and what do you know?" Hermione asked with narrow eyes and along with Ron, looked at Yusuke with suspicion.

Sighing, Yusuke ran his hand through his hair, which wasn't slicked back. "I'm Yusuke. I'm 15 years old and I don't know much. I'm supposedly in The Order yet they tell me nothing."

"He's alright." Harry told the others. "I met him yesterday with Sirius and Lupin. He's a spirit detective, along with his friends."

In sync, Hermione and Ron opened their moths to say something, when Mrs. Weasley shouted, "WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!"

Each gathering their things, they hurried down the stairs. Mrs. Black's portrait was uncovered and she was once again; yelling. Telling anyone who passed by her what she thought of them. Yusuke didn't go near her.

"Harry, you and Yusuke will go with me," Mrs. Weasley shouted over all the racket. "Don't worry about your luggage dears, Alastor will take car of them. Oh, for goodness sake Sirius! I told you, you can't come!"

It was then Yusuke noticed a black dog. He looked around but couldn't see Sirius anywhere. Seeing the confusion on Yusuke's face Harry said, "This is Sirius. He can turn into a dog."

"Of course. Can't believe I forgot about that."

"Well it's reasonable that you would forget things like that Yusuke dear. After all you had to learn much in a short amount of time. Now we must be on our way." Mrs. Weasley said as she started to push them outside.

Glancing over his shoulder he yelled out, "Hey Kuwabara. You should turn into a dog too," smirking he added, "It would be an improvement on your part!"

"What! Why you…"

"Now isn't the time to be fighting," Mrs. Weasley said as she closed the door behind them.

Once outside, Sirius seemed to really enjoy himself. He was out running around, snapping at pigeons and chasing his own tail. Both Yusuke and Harry laughed at the site. Looking up, Yusuke noticed it really was a beautiful day. Especially being able to see the sunlight instead of the artificial light inside that house. Sirius must hate it. Having to stay in there, not being able to leave.

Upon arrival at Kings Cross Harry went up to the barrier.

"You do know how to get across right?" He asked Yusuke.

"Yea they told me, I've just never really seen it. You sure I'm not gunna hit it?"

Laughing, Harry replied, "No, of course not. Just run through it. That's what I did my first try. I'll go first."

The sensation of running through there was like being thrown through some strong yet tamed winds. It made your stomach go a little funny but just as suddenly that it happens, it stops.

Arriving on the other side, he saw the Hogwarts Express. It was huge, and there were already tons of kids inside and out. The others were arriving and Mrs. Weasley was saying goodbye to them.

Lupin walked up to Harry and Yusuke. He put his hand on both of their shoulders. "You both be careful, and look out for each other. Harry, Yusuke doesn't know all the ropes in school yet so help him out. And don't get into a lot of trouble. Both of you," Lupin looked them both in the eye.

"Hurry, hurry, get on the train!" Mrs. Weasley said.

Shoving on board, Harry looked out the window and yelled his goodbye. Once they couldn't see anything of the station, Harry looked back at them.

"Shall we find a compartment then?"

"I'm sorry Harry, but Ron and I have to go to the perfects carriage." Hermione said.

"Oh right. Fine."

"We'll see you later."

Nodding, Hermione and Ron both left. Yusuke looked around; most of these compartments looked filled. Well, they were late. Looking around to find Kuwabara, he noticed him sitting with Ginny.

"Hey, aren't you in love with Yukina? You don't want me to tell her you were cheating on her, do you?"

"What! I would NEVER CHEAT ON MY YUKINA! Ahhhh….Yukina."

Laughing, Yusuke thought, _Luckily Hiei isn't here or he would have a few words for you, well, actually, they won't be words, more like punches._

"Well, we should find somewhere to sit." Yusuke said and started walking. Harry and the others followed.

"How about here?" Ginny asked. "There's only two other people inside it. We should fit."

So they went in. The two people inside were Longbottom, a chubby kid that had a knack for getting in trouble, and a girl named Lovegood.

Deciding this was the best time, Harry leaned forward toward Yusuke. Their faces just inches apart.

"I want to know the reason why you are here. Who are you really?"

* * *

A/N: hmmm you know what, when I re-read this chapter it had no funny spots! So I went back and added some! Not much but some! Hmmm it was all mostly serious and gloomy! Man I guess you know how I felt when I wrote this huh. Blah oh wells, I promise you the next one will be different; better! I PROMISE! Now on to my wonderful reviewers! OOO wow I've been getting more and more reviewers AWWW I'm soo happy! 

Thanks! Thanks a bunch to my reviewers! They really truly do mean a lot to me!

FireFox6: Thanks! Hashanah hope you liked this update!

Eternal Light/Fire Dragon : I'm glad your enjoying this fic!

kit-kit: Thanks! And Yupp Snape definitely knows something! What I don't know!

Kute Anime Kitty: Aww thanks! And thanks again for the Candy! Ooo Me love candy!

Bluespark: Thanks! And I too Agree with Yusuke! I hate getting up at 6! Yupp don't get Hiei mad or there will be many problems! hahahaha

:) Thanks! And are u sure that Yusuke's father is even alive? I mean it hasn't said anything, like if he's alive or dead. So don't know… hmm what group does Yusuke go to well to tell you the truth Hashanah whisper Im not sure yet! Ahhh I know I should but Oh well I will next chapter!

Chang-Mi: Yes I'm a huge Yusuke fan! Hashanah Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!

JC: Thanks! Here's and update!

Inknamida: Thanks! I know I'm really bad with spelling! I really do need a beta! And I just got one! YAY The thing with Yusuke, its mostly and AU for him. See I'm going with Yusuke's father was the demon and not just like an ancestor of his father. Sorry If I confused you but that's what I'm aiming at.

Andromeda's Chain: hmmmm theres been lots of people who think Sirius is Yusuke's father but…. Hahahahah I cant answer that just yet!

Spellcaster Hikaru: hahaha Thanks! Here's and update! Sorry it took awhile but yea!

Sora the Taske: Thanks

Silly: he he Thanks! I'm glad you like my story! And yes this is going to be a Yusuke center fic!

Bara-Minamino: hahaha Here's and update for you! I hope you like it!


	6. Doubts

Disclaimer: I dont own Yu Yu nor do I own Harry Potter. Never have, never will. AN: IM really Sorry this chapter too SOOO long! Im really sorry! I had a Major writers block! Then when I was trying to write this chapter another story, a FB idea, wouldnt leave me alone! so I had to type it! anyways! heres the next chapter and hopefully chapter 7 wont take so long! Thanks! On with the story! OOO yea this chapter is my longest so far! yay reaching around 4,000 some odd words!

Do You See The Winding Road?

By Just Human

Ch. 6: Doubts

"So, aren't you going to answer?" Harry pressed.

_Man, am I picking up bad habits_, Yusuke thought as he ran his hand through his hair for the fourth time since Harry asked that question. He should have realized that he'd ask this question. But the question was; what was _he_ going to tell _him_? _Well no use sweating about it_.

Looking up at Harry, he asked; "What **_exactly _**do you want to know?"

"Who are you? Why are you here? Why are you helping us? How much do you_ **really**_ know? What is going on?"

"Whoa buddy, calm down. Let me answer a few of those before you continue, ok?" Harry nodded keeping his green eyes locked on Yusuke's brown ones. "First, as you know I'm Yusuke Urameshi, the leader of the Rekai team, spirit detectives. The others have the mission to help out The Order while I have the mission to basically protect you, among other things. I don't know much as I've said before. You may, and probably do, know more than me on what the heck is really going on."

"I see… But that doesn't answer the reason why are you helping us, the wizarding world."

"Voldemort not only threatens the Wizarding world but everyone, you should know this. He doesn't care who you are, if you don't serve him you're dead. That goes for wizards, muggles, and demons. This isn't a one man show. This threat threatens us all."

As Harry looked at Yusuke he knew he was right. Voldemort didn't just threaten the existence of wizards. How he didn't see that before made him feel guilty. He always thought others, muggles, were lucky they didn't have to worry about Voldemort. They didn't have the burden of knowing that someone very powerful and very deadly was walking among them; and that any second could be their last.

"You're Harry Potter," a voice said startling him from his thoughts. Looking up he saw it was Luna Lovegood that spoke.

"Yeah."

"I don't know who you are," she spoke again looking to Yusuke with pale eyes.

"I'm Yusuke Urameshi. I-er I'm a transfer student." Yusuke added quickly.

She looked at him carefully then nodded. "Yes, yes I could tell because you have a very distinct accent." Yusuke just nodded back, and Luna decided to go back looking at her upside down magazine of The Quibbler.

"Guess what I got for my birthday, Harry!" said Neville.

"Another remembrall?"

"Remembrall?" Kuwabara asked making his presence known once again. (he he I forgot he was there! Opps sorrys Hahahah!)

Harry nodded, "Neville's grandmother sent him one a few years back. It's supposed to turn red if you've forgotten something."

"Yeah but it seems I have lost it long ago… Look at this." Digging inside his school bag Neville brought out a plant that, to Yusuke and Kuwabara looked like some type of mutated cactus. Instead, like a normal cactus though, it didn't have spines it was covered in boils. It wasn't very big either just small enough to be portable. "This is a _Mimbulus mimbletonia_. It's really, really rare."

"Er- does it do anything?" Yusuke asked looking at the strange plant.

"Oh yes it does loads of stuff. Watch this. Harry could you hold Trevor?"

"Sure." Neville handed his pet frog to Harry so he could pull out his wand. Looking over his plant carefully he found the spot he wanted and gave the plant a sharp prod. Liquid squirted from every boil on the plant. It was this thick, sticky, smelly gack that hit the ceiling, windows, Luna Lovegood's magazine, Ginny, Harry, Yusuke, and Kuwabara. Yusuke was lucky; he had covered his face, though it still didn't shield all his body against that attack. His hair was full of the plants sap. Running a hand through there he felt a huge pile of it stuck in it. Looking around Yusuke checked how the others were fairing.

Harry it seems didn't have time to cover his face since he was holding on to Trevor. The poor guy got it full in the face and in the mouth. He was spitting out lots of sap that made Yusuke wonder if it was poisonous, it would suck if his charge died like this.

"Hello Harry…Oh I'm sorry is this a bad time." A voice startled them all. Looking over they saw a girl with long black hair standing at the doorway looking nervous but nonetheless smiling at Harry.

"Er- Hi." Harry answered.

"Well I just wanted to come and say hi, so bye then." The girl said slightly blushed as she closed the door and left.

"Who was that?" Yusuke asked.

"Cho Chang."

Yusuke looked at Harry and noticed he looked rather bummed. Was this girl his crush, well if it was then he understood. He probably wanted to look cool when she was around instead covered in this gack.

"Hey, does anyone know a spell to get rid of all this stuff?" Kuwabara asked coming out of his shock.

"I do, _Scourgify_!" Ginny said and all the stuff disappeared.

Ron and Hermione turned up an hour later. Both of them seemed exhausted and grouchy. Something was obviously bothering them.

"There are two fifth year perfects from each House," Hermione started. "A boy and girl from each so that it'd be fair."

"Yeah, and guess who's a Slytherin perfect," Ron replied with disgust.

"Malfoy," Harry replied not at all pleased with this.

_Malfoy, ahhh, the well known pure blood wizard family. They were on good terms with the prestigious Black family during Voldemort's rein. It seems that their family was connected; well of course they would be with their beliefs on pure blood. __I wonder when I'm going to have to meet them. _Sighing Yusuke decided that he needed to stretch out his legs, so he told them he was just going to go out and walk around the train for a while.

"Don't you need to be here?" Harry asked.

"Nah, I'm sure you can handle yourself for a while. Plus, that idiot over there does come in use now and again." Yusuke said pointing to Kuwabara.

"WHAT! Who are you calling an idiot!"

"You."

"Why I outta-" but it was already too late. Yusuke was already out of the door and long gone, enjoying his walk.

* * *

Hogsmeade, a very famous wizard town that is always bustling with people and today was no exception. People were walking, bumping, squeezing pass each other looking for either the latest Nimbus broom or just looking for some time away from home. Whatever the reason they were there for doesn't matter just that they were there and it was busy, making it hard for shorter people to walk through the mass, yet giving some people the cover they needed. Kurama and Hiei were just two of those that used the mass as cover. They were there heading towards Honey Dukes, the meeting place for there new mission. 

Entering the store they were bombarded with customers. Honey Dukes is like the name implies. It sells anything sweet, making it the most visited place in Hogsmeade. It was packed with very few spaces to even walk; the noise in it was high, with people, some students talking. All in all, this was the perfect meeting place for something important to discuss. For when they talk the other noise in the store would override their voices.

Finding a booth at the corner, Kurama and Hiei walked over and sat down. They were waiting for Mundungus, who had the instructions on their mission. Hiei for one didn't trust the guy they were meeting, but didn't say anything about it. Upon hearing the guys' familiar voice he looked up.

"On time I see. Good. I can get this done fast; I have other matters to attend to." Hiei looked at him suspiciously. "Anyways I need you to find this person called the Jester. Crazy I know but you see we believe he knows the location of Voldemort. Our sources say they have seen him, in more than one occasion, talking to a Death Eater."

"Do any of them know the description of the Jester?" Kurama asked trying to get enough information to go on in finding his whereabouts.

"Oh ya hold on I have a picture somewhere… Ah here it is," Mundungus said taking out a square picture. "This is how he usually looks like, but then again he isn't called the Jester for nothing. Now once you've found him, capture him; if you can't then get as much info as you can out of him."

"Where was he last spotted?"

"Surprisingly, he was just spotted yesterday, here at Hogsmeade. We don't know what he is here for. What business would he have here? We don't know this but I believe it has something to do with… no never mind. It was just a guess. Anyways this is your new mission. Take it seriously, and follow through with it. Hopefully, it'll give us a break."

"Right. Don't worry, well follow it thoroughly. We haven't failed in a mission as of yet."

"And don't plan to start now." Hiei said, uttering his first words since Mundungus arrival.

"I'll keep you to that," Mundungus smirked as he got up and started to leave. Pausing he turned his head to the side and said over his shoulder, "Be weary of the Jester. He likes to confuse people. Loads of rubbish is all he spouts. Don't listen to him." With that he completely disappeared into the crowed.

Kurama looked down to the square picture he held in his hands studding the contents. It showed the image of the Jester. He was wearing the usual clown outfit, with the colors being black and white, and a Jesters hat. On his shoulders he had a checker like pattern running down it till it reached its pure white, stainless gloves. He wore a mask, a theater mask that showed two sides, one happy the other sad. On the sad side there was a small tear falling just below his eye, but strangely enough the tear wasn't blue, but red; like blood. The other side had a splash that smeared over his eye, this time though it was blue.

"I've seen him before," Stated Hiei as he looked over Kurama's shoulder.

"You know him?"

"No. I've only seen him. In the demon world, he was there observing the battle between Yusuke and Sensui."

Kurama's eyes widen. He did feel someone watching, observing that day. But he had just dismissed it. There are many strong demons there, any number of them could have been watching. Just watching didn't make them a threat. Now, now he wasn't too sure. But why would the Jester be observing them that day? It was a while ago, months ago when they had battled Sensui. Could they have been involved with this mess much longer than they thought? If so, then just how much information are they keeping from them?

"Let's go," Hiei said startling Kurama out of his thoughts.

"Right."

With that they walked out of the store, not noticing a strange black shadow that danced on the wall near a plant. The shadow had no physical features the only thing you could see was its outline, which had a very distinct shaped hat on its head. It had three points going down with small bells swinging slightly as he danced.

They've been walking for a few hours and yet they still couldn't find anything. Nothing as if there was no such thing as the Jester. Nobody's seen him, nobody's have heard of him. It was basically a dead end. Sighing Kurama ran a hand through his hair, might as well take a break. But then just as they were walking to an restaurant, Hiei spotted something, a lead.

"Kurama."

"What is it Hiei?"

"By the crowed east of us. Do you see him?"

"East… yea I see him. Looks like he spotted us though, he's moving."

They slowly changed their direction so that they were fallowing the Jester. Without looking back the Jester seemed too caught sent of them fallowing and so started to move quicker through the oncoming crowds. Pushing there way through the crowds, they ended up at the end of Hogmeade. In front of them lay a forest that seemed to go on forever. They saw the Jester heading in that direction so they followed.

It wasn't until about fifteen minutes later that they found an old large cave. Knowing that the Jester was more than likely inside, they entered it. It was nothing fancy, but was still huge and damp. The ceiling was high up littered with lots of uneven stones that looked like it would fall at any time.

"Ah, welcome, guests. Welcome to my humble ho- hmmm… what would one call this place if it's not my home? What should I call this place? Home will not do. NO, no, no it will not do at all. Home, home is something different. It is…" The Jester turned away and started muttering then, slowly moving his lips; his voice seemed as if it were blended together.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Hiei said looking at him clearly irritated.

The Jester looked up as if just realizing they were there again. "Ahhh I see it doesn't matter at the moment. So now lets us just tell ghost stories around this fire place!" With a snap of his fingers at fire started in front of him.

"Let's just capture him." Hiei told Kurama as he rolled his eyes. Kurama nodded to him, thinking what was wrong with the Jester. He just kind of went to a different world for a minute there.

"Tsk, Tsk. You guys are no fun. Well no matter, you guys can't capture me." he told them with a smug smile.

"And why not?"

"Because right now you have more pressing matters."

"Pressing matters? What pressing matters?" Kurama asked. He didn't have to wait long for the answer either. The entrance for the cave seemed to close with a huge block of stone, then water started to come out of no where, slowly filling up. Some of the stones started falling, thanks to the racket the water was causing.

"These pressing matters." The Jester smirked. Oh how Hiei hated him already. He wanted nothing more that to walk over there and- "Now for the start of the game. There are two doors in front of you. It's a fifty-fifty chance that'd you'd get the right one. If I were you I'd split up, one of you should have gotten the right door, but that's just me, of course."

They both new that it was a trap, and splitting them up was just another way of trapping them; but still, what other choice did they have. It was really just a fifty-fifty chance, so one of them would have the chance to confront the **_real _**Jester. This one standing just a few meters off wasn't the real one after all. It was just an illusion, a trick to throw them off.

"Hiei, I'm going to take the right door. You take the left." Hiei nodded his understanding. He also new the gravity of there situation, even if it were reckless to split up. Without a word Hiei disappeared through the left door.

Slightly smiling, Kurama disappeared into the right door. I know it's a trap, yet here I am walking right into it. Haha, Yusuke would be proud of me and of this new recklessness.

When the door shut behind him the image of the Jester stayed just a little bit longer in the room. He grinned maliciously and said:

"Let the games begin."

* * *

Yusuke had been walking around the train for at least thirty minutes, though he didn't care. He's been thinking about this mission of his. It is said that he had to protect Harry, yet from what he heard of his life, he can take care of himself. Sure its always good to have extra protection as a precaution, but why him. Is there more to it than that, for him being here? They could have easily picked one of the others, or maybe another wizard, but no. Dumbledore and Koenma specifically asked for him to do this mission. There must be a reason why, Koenma for one didn't do things just out of coincidence. So what is he missing? What is the reason for him being there? Why is it necessary for him to stay close to Harry? 

"You must be Yusuke Urameshi," a voice said startling him out of his thoughts.

Looking up Yusuke saw three boys standing in front of him. Two of them, those on either side of the one that spoke, were large with chocolate frogs clutched in their hands. The one that spoke had slicked his blonde hair back, which Yusuke didn't like; he was stealing **_his _**hair style.

"Malfoy, right?" Yusuke asked.

"That's right. These two here are Crabbe and Goyle." Malfoy said introducing the two beside him. "Hogwarts is different than your normal school. And since your new its best to find out where you belong. I'd suggest that you belong to those that you aren't with; those that you think are your enemy."

"And whys that?" Yusuke said somewhat intrigued.

"Because as they say: Appearances are deceiving, words and lies come out easily when one has something to hide. Or in your case, not give enough information about things, **_really _**important things."

Yusuke looked at Malfoy straight in his eyes and felt a strange understanding. It was true they don't tell them, him, anything, nothing of what was going on. _But they must have their reasons_. Then he scoffed at that thought, _Reasons my ass. They just- they just-_

"Dumbledore didn't have you properly sorted yet did he? He never had the sorting hat put you in the house you should be, the place where you belong to. I wonder what house you would have been placed? "Malfoy gave a strange smile, "My bet, as well as others, say Slytherin."

Yusuke opened his mouth to argue but hesitated at first. "Wha- No, no. I think I'd still be placed in Gryffindor."

"You think?" He said with that same strange and eerie smile on his lips. "Oh well, it doesn't matter right now, because we'll find out later."

The sound of the train's horn blew, telling all the passengers that soon enough they'd be at Hogwarts.

"Well," Malfoy started, "we'd best go. I am a perfect after all and I must help get the students ready to depart in Hogwarts. Take care Urameshi and think well on what I've just said." With that Malfoy and his cronies disappeared into a different cart.

Yusuke shook his head. That smile on Malfoy's face unnerved him. And what the heck was he talking about? Sure they held many secrets from him but- but what? Shouldn't they tell him? Didn't he have that right? And why the heck did he hesitate with Malfoy? Of course he'd be placed in Gryffindor, right? _Grrr this train of thought won't help anyone, _he shook his head again. But still… he couldn't help but feel the doubt creeping up in him.

Upon feeling the train start to slow down, Yusuke decided that it'd be best to find the others before he got lost in the crowd of students. When he entered the compartment that held the others he noticed them putting on there school robes. Looking around he spotted his luggage and started to put on his school robes as well. _It should be green_, Yusuke thought. Just as he finished getting his stuff put together the train made a complete stop, and the ruckus of students making there way in the corridors of the train could be heard. Ron and Hermione being perfects had to supervise the students and help them go where they need to so ended up giving there pets to Harry to look after. Luna carried Pigwidgeon, Ron's pet owl that's extremely loud and crazy.

After they made there way outside, they heard a female voice call out: "First years over here please! First years over here!" It wasn't Hagrid the one that usually says those words.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Ginny said looking around for Hagrid.

"Hey, let's get out of the doorway. We're blocking it and others can't get out." Yusuke said as he stuck his head out.

"Oh right."

Yusuke walked behind Harry looking around at the scattering students. Where could have Kuwabara gone? Damn idiot got lost in the crowed already; then again he was lucky for being able to keep an eye on Harry. He noticed Harry looking at the coaches that were pulled by nothing that were horseless stagecoaches. Then Harry did a double take. What's that about? But as he got near someone in the name of Kuwabara popped out form no where.

"There you are! I was looking everywhere for you Urameshi! Geez I told you to wait a minute and when I come back your gone!" Kuwabara said moving his hands around to show his frustration.

"Well, looks like you found me," Yusuke smirked.

"Wha- Damn it Urameshi! Don't you dare do that again!"

"Che, you'll be fine. Now let's go the others are already getting into the carriages." Walking towards them Kuwabara got on the carriage and Yusuke decided to hang back just a while longer, he wanted to know what Harry saw before.

"…I've been able to see them since my first day here." Yusuke heard Luna say.

"Seen what?"

Luna smiled at him and pointed to the front of the carriages. "Those."

There in front of him was what looked sort of like a horse; well it mostly resembled a horse. Though this horse had no flesh, just a black coat that covered his bones that stuck out very visibly. It had black leather looking bat wings that sprouted out of its back. Vapor was rising out of its nostrils that made him look extremely eerie, like a foreboding creature that said something was going to happen, or maybe that something already did happen.

"What are those?" Yusuke asked looking at the strange horse creature.

"Don't know," Harry said. "But it seems only the three of us can see them."

Yusuke looked at Harry for awhile, as if checking to see if he was joking, but after a minute of staring he knew what he said was true. Deciding it would be best to ask about those strange horses later he told the others it was best they got in the carriages. Harry and Luna nodded and climbed into them, Yusuke climbed in after them, but before he got all the way in he gave one last look at the horses that pulled the carriages, and thought hopefully seeing them didn't bring any harm to them.

* * *

"Lord, Lord Voldemort. Is this what you wanted?" Wormtail asked as he handed his master an old piece of parchment. It looked to have been folded numerous times over the years, as well as almost burnt for the edges had gone black. 

"Yes. This is exactly what I wanted." Voldemort said as he examined the parchment. "Now bring me Nagini. She's eating."

"Ah, but sir why do you want Nagini?"

"Just go get her, you worthless creature!"

Wormtail stumbled then, almost falling because of his master's shout. When his masters angry, it was not very wise to cross him, well it was not wise to cross him at all, period. Shakily, he left the room to go look for Nagini and bring her back to her master.

Voldemort read and reread the old parchment. It was a spell, a very old spell that used the ancient powers of the old ones. Yet this spell is different than any of the old ones spells, it was half of a spell. Voldemort already had his hands on the first half of the spell long ago, but just recently in the last couple of months performed it. Now he had the last bit, but this half needed more things to happen, more materials for it that he hasn't gotten a hold of just yet. But he was working on getting some of those things he needed, and for that he needed Nagini. It was then that Wormtail decided to come back in, holding a sinister looking snake.

"Ah, my Lord, my Master I have brought-"

"Hurry up and set her down. Then leave."

"Ah, oh yes. Right away." Wormtail delicately set Nagini down and hastily walked out the door.

"Nagini," Voldemort said as he stretched out an arm. The snake made its way towards him and looked him in the eyes as if knowing it was something huge, that this was going to be something important. "This is your mission…" With that Lord Voldemort lent down to whisper a word, a name and an object it wanted him to get.

Nagini nodded, and looked at Voldemort straight in the eyes before leaving to do his bidding.

It would be a couple of weeks before Nagini came back to him, with something very surprising.

Something Lord Voldemort would really need later on.

* * *

I would Like to thank all my reviewers! THANKS! Hahahahaha they truly mean lots to me! 

inknamida: hehe Thanks! Yes that chapter was basicly showing you little hints and stuff of his past. Yea sorry for this chapter taking so long its that ugly annoying thing called writers block! This other story kept getting in my head and it wouldn't go away! hahaha

Bluespark: hahaha your really into this story huh Well that's good! Im glade! Haha thanks! I know this update too forever but yea lots of things happening, writers block. Well hopefully the next chapter well be up faster!

stuck-in-a-tree: hehe thanks! And sorry for not updating in a long time! I had a major writers block!

kit-kit: Thanks a bunchers! Hahaha yupp it certainly looks that way huh.

hyper dude: haha here's an update! Sorry it took awhile! Yeah I'm trying to keep this as different from the others as possible! So thanks!

Chang-Mi: haha sorry for torchering you! But hehe yea your kinda there. Your like this close to the answer! OO and sorry for not updating in like Forever but this chapter is my longest so far hopefully it makes up for it!

LaBOBuren: o.O a chainsaw? Ack! Hahah well I updated a long-er chaper do I get the cookie? haha

pochacco5: Yes isn't he great! Hahaha thanks!

Queen of the Paperclips: o.O Welcome backs! Hahaha its alright! And don't tell anyone but you actually hit the mark perfectly! Hasha thanks for the review!

Kute Anime Kitty: Thanks! Yums! This candy tastes very good! Haha

KitsuneOfShadows: hellos! Hahaha yes even Im amazed at all the reviews! It makes me feel so loved! Hahaha

Requiem-Dragon: hellos my friend! Yes u did review! As u should! since you're my friend! Mwahahaha!

JC: hahaha Yupps I updated again! I know it took a while uhh a long whiles so sorrys! But here it is! YAY and its long too!

Yavie Aelinel: Thanks! Heres an update for ya! Hopefully the next one wont take so long getting posted!

Fatti: o,O Kuwabaras parents Died! OO when did this happen! Oh my goshers I guess I really should see the rest of the series! Im trying to! But its all jumbled up!

YuYuHakushoFanatic: hahaha Thanks a bunchers! Sorry for the long wait!

Calikocat: Thanks yupps very suspicious


	7. The Glass Tips and Shatters

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu. AN: Oks I know its been a LONG while sooo sorrys! anyways I have made a new years resolution thingy and its to finish this fic! so yea within a year it should be finished! I hope you all like this chapter its my longest yet.

Do You See The Winding Road?

By Just Human

Ch. 7 : The Glass Tips and Shatters

"Are you coming or what?" Ron asked Harry and Yusuke, who were once again staring at the strange white eyed creatures that pulled the carriages.

"We're coming," Harry answered dragging Yusuke and Luna with him.

No one talked during the ride to Hogwarts. Once they entered the Great Hall, Yusuke noticed that the students were going to different tables that laid before them. There were four tables, one for each house of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff. Glancing up, the ceiling was bewitched to look like the outside sky, with candles that floated in midair all along the room to light the place. As they were walking up to the Gryffindor table Hermione turned to Yusuke.

"Oh, I just realized, what house are you placed in, Yusuke, or are you going to be sorted in with the first years?"

"Well," Yusuke shrugged, "All Professor McGonagall told us was to sit with you guys at the Gryffindor table."

"Isn't that a bit strange. I mean, usually we get sorted into houses once we arrive."

Yusuke slightly winced, "Its probably because I'm a transfer student," _with a mission for being here, that shouldn't take more than a year_, he added quietly.

Harry nodded, seemingly to agree with Yusukes' unspoken reason, "That makes sense."

Still, Yusuke thought, it is a little strange. Even **_he _**would like to know which house he would have been placed under.

"Hagrid's not there," Ron said interrupting his thoughts.

"Where is he? Could something have happened to him?" Hermione questioned to no one in particular.

"Hagrid," Yusuke said, feeling the name out on his tongue. The name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yes," Hermione added, "Hagrid… well he's a half giant so you cant really miss him."

"Oh him! The big guy, yeah he shouldn't be here just yet. He's… uhh out on business."

The others stared at Yusuke with wide confused eyes until it dawned on them what he meant. Out on business meant out on _Order _business. Yusuke let his eyes be drawn away to the teachers table, and of course there in the center was Albus Dumbledore. He was an old wizard who was much older than he looked, so, that must mean he'd be ancient Yusuke mused. Dumbledore it seemed was talking eagerly to Professor McGonagall who Yusuke is glade to announce will be in her class once again, to make her life, as he calls it, interesting. On the other side of Dumbledore however was a round women who had her nose stuck in the air. She was dressed in lavished robes that told people that this person was either rich, or a lapdog. And some how it was leaning to the lapdog side.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked pointing to the women that Yusuke had just been observing.

"That's that horrible women that was at my trial. I don't like her, she was rude and…" Harry trailed off.

"Well, well, well," Yusuke smirked once realization of who the women was hit him. "Kuwabara aren't you in luck."

Kuwabara looked up and saw Yusuke smirking evilly and had no idea why he was doing so. Looking around for signs of a prank or something along those lines he asked a purely innocent question, yet one that he would soon regret, "What?"

"Oh nothing that interesting just your mission has already arrived."

"What! Where?"

"Right over there." he said pointing to the teachers table.

Kuwabara's face paled. Even from here he could feel her disgusting aura, and let me tell you she was far from being a happy person. She was an authority figure, one you better listen to or she would not care whether she humiliated you in front of everybody. Her nose was stuck up in the air displaying that she believed that she was better than everyone here, even Dumbledore himself. Keeping an eye on her, and deciphering what she is doing wont be easy.

With a serious and pure face he turned suddenly to Yusuke.

"What?" Yusuke asked raising an eyebrow. Chuckled and added "Don't you like your new mission?"

"Trade me."

"huh?"

"Trade me missions!"

"Heck no! Not on your life!"

"Damnit! Trade me or I'm going to kick your ass!"

"Che- like you could."

But before either of them could throw a punch the doors to the entrance hall opened. The first years at Hogwarts walked through the middle where the opening between the four tables was largest. Professor McGonagall stood up and walked towards them. There was a hat sitting on a stool in front of the first years. The hat was old, as if it was around for years, and in those years it was taken care of well, and in some not so well. Then suddenly the hat spoke, well more like sung out a poem, an advice to the people who heard it, for the hat has wisdom they did not know of.

"Inside these walls, in this Hogwarts castle

There are many little secrets, many little treasures

From different worlds, from different times

That the four founders believed would be pleasures

It was not their fault, however one may think

They did not think, nor believed

They would one day be

Deceived

Arguments roused, badmouthing started

Until one realized he must depart

The others were sadden by his leaving

It was not the departed ones fault but it did give him a head start

The Four Founders, as you may know

Valued a different trait than the other

That is how I determined which house

Would suit you best, this house or another

If one is courage's

Bold and darring

Yet does not necessarily have to be kind hearted

Then you belong in Gryffindor.

If one is clever

Cunning and pure-blooded

Yet does not necessarily have to be malevolent

Then you belong in Slytherin

If one is smart

With a sharp mind

Yet does not necessarily have to be rational

Then you belong in Ravenclaw

If one is loyal

Timid and soft hearted

Yet does not necessarily have to be reliable

Then you belong in Hufflepuff

Yet there is something I must tell you

That even though there are different houses

We should unite under Hogwarts castle

There are foes at Hogwarts doors

Even in the Four Founders time

They knew then, and you know now

Unite and find the Shrine.

Then maybe all would be well

I have told you

I have warned you

Let the sorting now begin.

Yusuke looked at the hat in confusion. Secrets, treasures, a head start, a shrine? What was the hat talking about? This couldn't be a normal every year song could it? Looking around he noticed the other students confused look and the whispering that was going on. Even the teachers looked at least slightly confused, Dumbledore on the other hand looked at the sorting hat with a somewhat knowing look. Why wasn't that a surprise? Dumbledore always knew everything yet keeps them for himself. Is it wise though, to keep whatever he is hiding to himself?

It was then McGonagall spoke the first name oh her list of first years to be sorted. What would happen if, oh I don't know, suddenly got up and walked over to the sorting hat and got sorted? They'd probably give him at least a month of detention, but that wasn't anything knew he had that in his old school. The thing though that frustrated him to no end was being sorted. Why could he not be sorted. He asked McGonagall herself that and all she said it was not relevant to their mission. They were there to do what was asked of them and no more.

Dumbledore stood, "Welcome newcomers, to our old hands welcome back. There is a time for speeches but this is not it so Tuck in." and with those two famous words food appeared where there were none.

Piles of food, of different kinds were spread out in front of Yusuke. And it wasn't until this very moment that he realized that he was hungry. "I wish this could happen at home! It'd keep me from starving!" he laughed.

"Yeah, it'd save me from having to eat what Shizuru's cooking!"

"Who is Shizuru?" Ron asked with a mouth full of mash.

"My older sister. I live in Japan with her. She's weird."

Ron laughed, "Yeah I know how older siblings are I have five older brothers."

"What about Yusuke," Hermione asked joining the conversation.

"Only Child."

"Really, me to." Harry said. "I guess we have another thing in common."

"Another?" Yusuke asked not sure if he told Harry anything else about himself.

"Yeah, Sirius."

"What? What about Siriu-"

"Hello, welcome back." a voice interrupted them. Turning around to face the voice he was met face to face with a transparent person floating in the middle of the table.

"What the hell!" Kuwabara yelled jumping slightly. "it's a ghost!"

"That's obvious Kuwabara. Though I don't know why your so freaked, you do get," Yusuke smirked, "the tickle feeling."

"Why arnt you freaked?" Harry asked. "Even I was a little when I first saw them."

"Eh, its no big deal. I was one."

"WHAT!" The group yelled and every body turned to look at them.

"Shut Up!" Yusuke hissed. Then he turned to Kuwabara who had the face of a goldfish and hit him behind the head. "I don't know why you screamed, idiot! You should already know that I was a ghost! I took over your body!"

"You really did die?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"Yeah. Its not that big a deal. Heck I think I've died like what two or three times already."

"Then if you died how are you here?"

"I came back to life," Yusuke said sounding like this was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But that's not possible! There's no way!"

"Yeah well that's what happened. It wasn't my time or something, though I think Koenma was just didn't want to go through more paper work and decided that heck why not use me as an errand boy. Hey now that I think of it… That fucking toddler!"

"But still-"

Yusuke shrugged already tired with the topic. "I died and came back to life. I did the impossible much like Harry here."

Harry blinked. I did the impossible? How?

"Of course, Harry survived the killing curse," Hermione once again provided the answer.

"But that was because of my mother not because-"

"It doesn't matter," Yusuke interrupted. "You did survive, no matter the how or why of it. You are here, alive, and he can not change that."

No one said anything after that, just stared off looking at things around them, looking, but not truly seeing them. There was the usual scrapping sounds of benches being pushed and numerous feet hitting the stone floor and walking towards the double doors.

"Oh no!" Hermione piped up affectively breaking the remorseful silence. "Ron we have to go! We're prefects, we have to help with the first years."

"Oh right, well lets go help the midgets out. I'll see you mates in the common room."

"Alright." Harry replied looking at Yusuke who was staring at the teachers desk once again.

"Yusuke," Harry nudged him.

"Yusuke," Harry poked him.

"Yusu-"

SMACK! BAM!

"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled picking up his head revealing a small bump on his forehead. Turning he saw the not-so-innocent Kuwabara walking away with his hands in his robes. _Damn him! I'm gonna kick his ass_- but that thought was shorten when Dumbledore spoke.

"Mr. Urameshi."

_Damn it! People really should stop interrupting when I'm about to beat the living shit out of Kuwabara_!

"What!" Yusuke snapped, irritated.

"I was hoping you would honor me with your presence Friday after your classes."

"Alright," Yusuke sighed. "I'll be there."

"Good, well you three better get to your common room." and with that Dumbledore left.

"What do you think he wants?" Kuwabara asked.

"Don't know, but hopefully to give me a few deserved answers. That old man, you just know he's keeping something from us."

"Anyways," Harry started. "I'm sure you guys don't know where the Gryffindor common room is, right?"

* * *

The path Kurama was walking didn't seem all that grim. Sure it had its creepy air of someone watching, and moving shadows, but what weird cave doesn't? He was making his way down this path, the path he chose, and he wasn't going to turn back. So far there had only been the usual minor traps and tricks nothing that remotely interesting; yet from judging the character that the jester was, that should remedy itself soon. 

As if by some weird mind reading telepathy, the cave walls started to change. Stumbling forward, he felt something in his hand, picking his hand up he saw that it was an old hourglass. Strange he never seen it before, so how did he have it in his hands? Looking at it closely Kurama noticed that the hourglass had a small mound of sand in the bottom.

The Jester must have given it to him, but for what purpose?

Finally his eyes left the small hourglass in his hand and looked around. He was not in the cave anymore, or at least that's what it seemed.

He was home, in his own house where he lived with his mother. The kitchen was the same as it was when he left more than two months ago. There was a note on the table. An innocent little thing that had a list of groceries his mother would need to buy at the store. Was she even home right now, perhaps she's in her room.

Running up the stairs he called for her, "Mother, are you here. Mother!"

Yet of course no one answered. This must be one of the Jesters tricks. He looked back at the hourglass and was just about to squeeze it when he heard the front door open.

"Suichi are you home?"

"Mother? How are you here?"

"What are you talking about? I told you a few minuets ago that I'd be back. Now come help me with these groceries." The boy walked up to his mother and grabbed a few of the bags she had. "Now I'm going to make a big supper today, before you leave off to that school in London. Oh aren't you so excited dear. Studying abroad. I've always wanted to do that."

Kurama smiled at her. Yes he remembered this happening. Is he in his memories. No that's not right. Because if that were true, Yusuke should have turned up. So busy in his thoughts he didn't notice his mother sigh.

"Suichi, I know something is bothering you."

"What? No, no nothing is wrong. I'm fine."

"You are not. Please, I'm your mother, I just want to help."

"Its just- no its ok. I'm fin-" There was movement behind the middle aged women. A shimmering form that slowly became solid. The Jester stood there. "What are you doing here!"

"Who are you talking to Suichi?" his mother said and turned around to face the Jester. The only thing though is she stared right through him. "No ones here. Now please tell me what this is all about?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He watched as the Jester calmly waked towards his mother, what is he going to do?

In an instant so fast that even he couldn't see, the Jester struck his mother, a serum was injected in her. He let the old women fall walking to sit on a chair

"What did you do?" Kurama threw at the jester. He was bent down on the floor to the side of his mother. Her breathing had become very heavy and sweat had started to form on her forehead.

"I just gave her some thing that will kill her. Now tell her what she wants."

"What?"

"Tell her the truth. Tell her what you truly are."

"I- I cant!"

"Why not? Is being rejected truly that bad? Would you rather her die, than know the truth?"

Could he truly kill his own mother? Would his selfishness get her killed?

"Sometimes," the Jester said slowly as if carefully reading a passage in a book. "Sometimes people must sacrifice something. Which something are you going to sacrifice?"

Once a long time ago he was willing to sacrifice his life for his mother. Doing that would be a lot easier than telling her. Telling her that he was a devouring eating monster that almost killed her once. But still he did owe her. At least she'd still be alive even with the hatred of him.

"Mother. I'm not who you think I am." He whispered to her.

"Suichi, what are you talking about? You are my son."

"But I'm not human. I'm-"but things had changed. Unconsciously he had squeezed the hourglass that was still in his hand. A Portkey. That's what it was, a portkey.

"What the hell is all this about!" Hiei yelled, cheeks flushed out of embarrassment or anger Kurama couldn't tell.

"Hiei! What are you doing here? I thought there was only one right path" Kurama said startled.

"It seems the Jester was just saying that to get us separated. It worked."

"Tsk, Tsk now that's not the full reason I separated you two."

"Then what was it!" Hiei sneered just thinking of the horrible torture he went through got him pissed. There was too much color, to much singing, and too much happy dancing kids. 'Wont you come and play with us?' they had asked him using such high pitch voices.

"Oh just for a bit of fun, you did have fun didn't you?" If looks could kill the Jester would have been dead. "Oh alright, fine be that way. Since you two were such good entertainments, especially the little spit fire, I'll give you a hint."

"What hint?" Kurama asked holding down the small demon who was just about going to loose it. "And what happened to my mother? Is she alright?"

"Oh don't worry about that. It was just a little test. Anyways do you want to know the hint?

"I repeat what hint?" a relieved Kurama said.

"A Riddle, a poem, a telling of the soul, of what Voldemort will get, need, and put together. How about it?"

"If you're going to tell us, Tell us. If not stop wasting our time!" Snapped Hiei once more.

"Ahhh of course, of course! Geez hooligans these days, no patients at all. Right, now listen closely.

'_**Voldemort wants what is right in front of you…**_

_**He will need what is obvious yet unseen…**_

_**He will take a choice that's not his to make,**_

_**And make one, **_

_**once more complete'**_

That is all I'm going to give you. Now what you do with this tid-bit of information is up to you. Better use it wisely, time," the Jester looked at the hourglass that was still in Kuramas hand forgotten, "Is running out." With that the Jester disappeared with a soft pop. He had apparated away. That's strange, I thought only wizards with a wand could do that. And what is with this riddle, what does it mean?

"We should go update Yusuke on this, and maybe he has some new information for us."

"Yusuke wont have any information."

"Why not?"

"I believe they only have him there to keep an eye on him, not for him to keep an eye on that Potter boy."

"Why do you say that Hiei." Kurama asked even though that thought has crossed his mind before.

"Just think about it. Yusuke is powerful and could help us greatly, instead they have him tucked away at that school, which is guarded by members of the Order, not to mention the Headmaster is also there. There watching him, why I don't know."

"This riddle has to be connected."

"Hmm… Maybe."

They looked at each other, thinking the same thought that had crossed there minds more than once before.

'What the hell is going on!'

* * *

The week had not gone by in a breeze, no, quite the opposite really. It went by in a slowly achingly sluggish time moving minuet by minuet. Homework was piled over the top on students because of the O.W.L.s. examination coming up. Yusuke thought it was all rubbish, heck why should he have to suffer through all this, he wasn't even a real wizard, right? Besides that after his mission is over he'd go home back to his old school so what was the point. 

Though besides going to classes and getting useless homework his mission had become a bore. Nothing that exciting was happening, well then again there was that class in Defense Against the Dark Arts which he had gotten detention with Harry. That ugly cow was really something. Maybe he should have just traded missions with Kuwabara he spent more time with that cow than he did. Yusuke frowned as he remembered what happened.

That day had started out as a normal everyday school day, too early. They had gone to Potions earlier and it was wreck. Poor Kuwabara always had a weird feeling whenever he was near Snape, he said it was because there was another energy connected to his, and that this energy was extremely powerful. In class they were suppose to make, the Draught of Peace. This was suppose to be a very complex potion, and only a few people actually done it right. Hermione was one of them. Yusuke on the other hand was not. Though Snape could not deduct house points from Yusuke since technically he has no house, he did not receive any points for the work.

Already pissed Yusuke entered the room that would get him even more high strung.

"Good morning class," the ugly cow said.

There was the soft mumbling that said, "Good afternoon Professor."

"Now that isn't right. I want you to reply 'Good afternoon Professor Umbridge'. Lets try it once more. Good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge."

She smiled in that sickening sweet voice, "Good. Now I want you to put your wands away and quills out. You will write down the three main course aims." With that the blackboard behind her had three course aims written. None however did say that they would practice using them, just learn defensive spells from reading about them. "I want you to open your copy of _Defensive Magical Theory _and read the first chapter. Everyone has brought your copy, yes?"

"Yes Professor Umbridge."

"Good now go to page five and read that chapter. There will be no need to talk."

Yusuke looked down at the book, read the first couple of sentences and couldn't help but get bored with it. It was stupid and tedious, even Professor McGonagall didn't need to teach him this. He looked around at the other students and apparently they were thinking just about the same thing. Turning to his left he saw Harry staring at Hermione, she had her hand up trying to get the cows attention. Yusuke smirked, a fight was brewing.

Finally after trying to ignore Hermione the cow asked in that falsely sweet voice, " Did you need to ask something about the assignment? We are just reading right now."

"No," Hermione said, "This is about your class aims."

Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows. "And your name is?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well Miss Granger, the three course aims are very clear if you read them through carefully."

"No, I don't believe they are." Hermione said bluntly. "There is nothing written on the board that says anything about _using _defensive spells."

"_Using _defensive spells? I can not imagine why you would need to use a defensive spell in my classroom. Surely there should not be any reason you should. Unless you are expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron yelled surprised.

"Students raise their hands when they wish to speak Mr.-"

"Weasley." Ron said throwing his hand in the air.

Hermione's hand was once again in the air, as well as Harry's.

"Is there something else Miss Granger?"

"Yes. Surely the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spell?"

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert?"

"No, but-"

"Well then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decided the 'whole point' of any class is. You will be learning about defensive spells in a secure risk-free way-"

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly. "If we're going to be attacked it wont be in a-"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!"

Harry thrust his fist in the air, but the Professor just ignored him. Seeing other students' hands were raised. They started questioning Umbridge just like Harry, Hermione and Ron did. They started to gang up on her and she did not like that one bit. Her anger was building and it was then Kuwabara had felt something. He being the one that was most aware of spirit energy noticed a small twitch. It was small but it was there none-the-less. Yet he couldn't pinpoint what it was exactly. Was she feeding off something or maybe something was feeding off her? Or maybe he could be way off completely.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, he had this weird concentrated face on. _What is that about? _He followed his line of vision at the teacher before them.

"This is a school, Mr. Potter not the real world!"

"So we're not suppose to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

_Sure. Keep believing that, if it lets you sleep at night, _Yusuke thought

"Oh yeah?"

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?"

_Who indeed._

"Hmm, lets see… maybe _Lord Voldemort_?"

_Among others._

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter. Now, let me make a few things quiet plain. You have been told that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie."

"It is NOT a lie! I saw him I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr. Potter!"

"What the hell!" Yusuke yelled out for the first time. "You're giving him detention for telling the truth! What the hells wrong with you!"

"You will join him in detention if you don't sit down now, Mr. Urameshi."

"No. He is telling the truth you know this."

"That is enough!"

"Pride," Yusuke said. "This is about your pride, isn't it! Well guess what, now's not the time for you Ministry guys to be worrying about your stupid pride! You can start preparing now while he's still weak, before he gets more followers!"

"Enough!" Professor Umbridge said and before Yusuke could say anything else she turned her back on him. She went straight to her desk, grabbed a quill and started writing down something. Once finished she folded it into a letter and sealed it. "Come here Mr. Potter, Mr. Urameshi. Take this," she held out the note to them, "To Professor McGonagall."

And with that they had left to see Professor McGonagall. She was surprised to see them, but after she read the note she knew why they were there. McGonagall seemed a little disappointed, yet she understood. She told them to be careful when they were around Umbridge. "Professor Umbridge was from the Ministry," McGonagall said. "They want to take over the school, so we mustn't give them reasons why they should."

After that and for a week both Harry and Yusuke had detention. Even though it was Friday and he still, technically, had detention since it was at the Headmasters request he was able to set the detention to Saturday.

Now this meeting with the Headmaster should be interesting, Yusuke thought as he looked up to the statue that hid the rooms of Albus Dumbledore.

"_Dots_," Yusuke said the password.

Upon entering the door to the office he saw that Professor Dumbledore was not alone. Both Kurama and Hiei stood in the office awaiting his arrival. Yusuke was surprised. Why were they both here?

With a chuckle Dumbledore stood up. "I have just been briefed on what has happened in there mission. I'm sure you want time alone so you can catch each other up as much as you can. I'll come back in once they floo out of here."

Once the door was securely shut Yusuke rounded on the two demons. "What the heck are you guys doing here?"

"You did tell us to keep you posted didn't you, Yusuke?" Kurama teased.

_Oh right_, Yusuke thought. "So what did you guys find out? Anything worth more than junk or dead ends?"

"Actually we found out quite a bit."

"The Jester has been following us for awhile," Hiei said. "For how long exactly we don't know, but it goes as far back as Sensui."

"What? But how could that be? We just learnt that magic even exists."

"We don't know. That's what bothers us. Why would they even care what we were dong? Unless…," Kurama trailed off.

"Unless we're are somehow directly involved in this mess. Not just as helpers or protectors but as--"

"Something more." Hiei nodded. "A key part."

"Or it could be that Voldemort may be using demons in his quest," Kurama added.

"Or both," Yusuke added with a sigh. "Anything else you found out?"

"Just a riddle."

"Which says…" Yusuke stared at them.

"Voldemort wants what's right in front of you, he will need what's obvious yet unseen, he will make a choice that's not his to make, and make one, once more complete. We don't know what it means though."

"The Headmaster seemed as if it had just confirmed something though." Hiei narrowed his eyes as he looked towards the door Dumbledore had walked through.

Yusuke's eyes also found their way to the said door. He would be asking Dumbledore a few things after his friends leave.

"Anyways Yusuke have you got anything interesting to tell us?"

"No," Yusuke sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. Doing so he missed the look Kurama and Hiei shared. "Nothing except that I have detention-"

Hiei snorted.

"And this school sucks with so much homework!"

Kurama chuckled. "Well we better be going Yusuke. Oh before I forget. Here." Kurama handed him two communicators. "These are some items Boton gave us. We each have one and they should work in this castle. Just don't use it to often because you never know who could be listening."

"Keep an eye on that old man," Hiei told Yusuke. "I don't trust him."

"Don't worry, I have my own suspicions."

With that they both floo out of the office to who knows where. Most likely to a new mission for the Order. He was just putting the two communicators in his pocket when Dumbledore opened the door and entered.

"Ah I see that they are gone now. How was your meeting with them."

Yusuke shrugged watching Dumbledore sit down at his desk. "Same as usual I'd say."

Dumbledore nodded, "I'm sure you want to ask a few questions."

"I do. What do you know?" Yusuke cut straight to the point. He was tired of not knowing anything.

"About what?"

"This riddle they brought. The Jester, who the heck is he really? Why is it that he has been following us? And- and just about everything connected to this mission!"

"I'm sorry, my boy but I can not answer those questions."

"What the hell? Why not!"

"Because I can't." Dumbledore turned his eyes away from Yusuke then.

Yusuke looked at where he was staring at. The hat, the Sorting Hat. He stomped over to it. "I don't see the reason why, I cant get sorted. Yes, I know my mission, just… I want to know, damn it! I want to know what house I would have been in if I did have magical powers, the real kind not spirit energy. Its just a house! What's so scary about it!" Yusuke yanked the hat down from its resting place and roughly pulled it on his head.

_Ahhh, hello there. I have been wondering when I'd be able to place you. Though you are four years late. No matter lets see which house would best suit you. _A voice said in his ears.

"Tell me!" Yusuke yelled in his mind. "Tell me what house I'm-" but he never got to finish. Dumbledore was standing over him, hat in one hand and wand in another. With a flick of his wrist the hat disappeared.

But Yusuke was to angry to let this go. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Dumbledore. "Bring it back! Wherever you sent that hat, bring it back!"

The Headmaster looked at Yusuke, his usual twinkle in his eyes almost completely gone. "I will not bring the hat back, Yusuke. And I can not answer those questions for you, for I do not know the complete answer to them."

"You're lying! You know! You know a hell of a lot more than you let on Old Man!"

"Even if I did tell you, you cannot do anything about it. There would be no point."

"No point? I will decided what point they will make once I know what it is! As they say, Headmaster, There is power in wisdom, in knowledge!"

"Power you say," Dumbledore shook his head sadly, "I say lost hope." With a soft sigh he continued. "Things are turning Yusuke, and not in our favor. Be patient. When the times right, I'll tell you."

"When the times right? When would that be?" Yusuke wasn't finished, no not even close. His anger had taken over.

Being pissed beyond belief can make people say things a person wouldn't normally say. Dumbledore knew this so he remedy it. Placing a hand on Yusuke shoulder a light blue glow emitted from below his hand. "I'm sorry.

Yusuke felt a warm breeze flow through him. Immediately he backed away. Slowly his body started to feel numb, his vision was fading. Black messy hair shook, trying to gain back what was slowly being taken. "What did… you do to me?" He slurred, almost falling as he stumbled to a chair.

"You will feel better later. I promise. For now, give yourself some time to rest."

"Why you-" was the only thing the boy was able to say as unconsciousness took him.

"I'm sorry." Dumbledore looked at the unconscious boy sadly. "Things shouldn't have to be hidden, but-"

"Its for the best." a voice said from the shadows.

"As you say." Dumbledore replied.

Koenma walked out of the dark shadows and walked toward the sleeping figure. "I'm sorry Yusuke. This has to play out without you knowing." he brushed a few strands of hair from Yusuke's face. "Will you ever forgive me."

* * *

Hiei looked at the piece of paper within his hands. The parchment was old beat up and looked like it has been gone for centuries. The Order had told him that maybe he could find something here, in this old house that belonged to the Riddle family. He was just about to leave when a small crake in the floor caught his attention. He for one had finally found something interesting. A link maybe, a link that could connect something more in this never-ending riddle. 

"Did you find something?" asked some random Order member that had tagged along with him.

"Yeah."

Things were turning and twisting, by making very hard and out of place puzzle pieces. But maybe with this a piece of that puzzle could be solved.

Peering through a looking glass,

we see what we can't find.

Hardly noticing, hardly recognizing

We seem, we can't, get past this design

Shocked, Kurama stared at the creature in front of him. How could this be? How could this creature be **_here_**? There is something wrong, but what? Racking his brain he tried to figure it out. Trying his hardest he knew the answers were so close.

Turning to one of the Order members he asked if they knew what this creature was.

"No, but there has been more strange creatures that have attacked us. We may be wizards and have different magical creatures but these, these don't feel right."

"That's right. Those creatures you have faced, and the one in front of us are demons."

Voldemorts has been using demons, which from the what this Order member has said wizards don't know anything about them. So how does Voldemort know of them? But of course, no one will answer that question.

Its there, right in front of us,

Yet we cannot reach.

There they go again

Saying their well elaborate speech

Yusuke woke up in the infirmary. White walls and a very familiar ceiling, yes it was the room his team had stayed in during their two months of training. Looking around he noticed that it was still dark. It was but just a couple of hours ago that Dumbledore had knocked him unconscious. Still though that didn't really deteriorate all his anger. Shutting brown eyes, Yusuke tried to fall back to sleep; that however was interrupted with a soft little beeping. _What the? Oh the communicator_. Opening it up there was Botan looking every bit the same, well except those dark shadows under her eyes and the way she was biting her lips.

"What's the matter Botan?"

"Oh Yusuke, I'm glad I got a hold of you! Its just I went to go see how Keiko was doing since for some reason Koenma has been disappearing for a while and well…"

"What is it? Keiko isn't hurt is she?"

"No, no it isn't something like that-or well I'm not sure."

"What do you mean. Spit it out already!"

"Well you see Yusuke. Now don't be mad! Keiko does her best but it seems somehow Puu has gone missing. We've searched everywhere for him yet we cant seem to find him anywhere."

"Puu… missing…" How the heck is Puu missing! How could they loose his other half! His inner self!

Looking, seeking

The truth within the lies.

How can we get past,

These never ending signs.

Kuwabara, wasn't worried. Of course he wasn't. Its just that it was late and Yusuke's not back from his meeting with Dumbledore. Harry had come back earlier than usual today. He said it was because for some strange reason Professor Umbridge was in an exceptionally good mood. Good mood? Why would she be in a good mood? And what was what he felt when she had gotten angry the other day in class.

He was walking around the castle trying to find Yusuke, thinking that guy had gotten some new information when he heard a sickening and falsely sweet voice.

"Oh of course. Yes don't you worry Lucius, I am taking care of my part exceptionally well."

"Good. I want a full report next week. Do not fail the Dark Lord does not take failure well." Then the head in the fire disappeared.

Professor Umbridge just sat there on the floor and laughed. Kuwabara couldn't help but be unnerved by that sound. He had gotten at least some bit of information now. The Umbridge women is in league with Voldemort. But which one is being fed power? Umbridge, or Voldemort? Or maybe something else entirely.

We think we know

Of all of life's mysteries.

Yet this road that we see

Just keeps winding away from me

* * *

AN: anyways how did you like this chapter? Ehh I liked the end hahahaha I was having a hard time with Kurama and Hiei, I was going to put Hiei's uhhh 'horrible torture' he had to go through, with all those happy kids hahaha but I just couldnt fit it in. If ya want I could put it in, in the next chapter as a flash back on poor Hiei. hahaha anyways I'm sick right now which bites blah im like taking two different medicines and they tast ugly! hahaha anyways R&R 

Oh yea before I forget the poem in the end is mine! Yay I was in a poeming mood hahaha. and the sorting hats thingy is almost all mine as well.oh ohand yesterday was my B-day! woot! hahaha though it sucks cuz I was sick but still!

Thank You to all my REVIEWERS! THANKS so much! Without them I think I would have just forgotten about this fic! Anyways I replied here to my anonyms reviewers since I didn't want them to think I have forgotten ya! Because I haven't!

kit-kit: he he Thanks for reviewing I know its been awhile but here's the next chapter!

kat himura: hahaha WOW! I didn't think I was that good! Hahaha now I'm blushing! Haha anyways thanks for reviewing

Gary: haha thanks for review here the next chapter I hope you like!

Stix: Heres the next chapter and thanks so much for review they do mean lots to me!


End file.
